Harry Potter and the Power He Knows Not
by invisibleseeker
Summary: Harry is back at Privet Drive again and is plagued with nightmares of Department of Mysteries. In addition, the prophecy is on his mind and so is Ginny Weasley. She helps him through his ordeals and give him a reason to fight and live. Full summary inside
1. Prologue: Tired of Being Sorry

Harry Potter and the Power He Knows Not  
>Summary:<br>Harry is back at Privet Drive once more and is plagued with nightmares of the Department of Mysteries. In addition, the prophecy is on his mind, and so is Ginny Weasley. She helps him to deal with Sirius's death during the summer, and his other troubles throughout the school year. With her help, Harry understands "The Power He Knows Not" and learns how to use his 'power'. Meanwhile another prophecy is made, Werewolves, Vampires, Giants, Centaurs, Goblins and other magical beings choose sides, Voldemort's forces infiltrate the ministry completely, and the war truly begins. 

- hg - hg - hg-

Prologue: Tired of Being Sorry

It was just another hot afternoon in Little Whinging, Surrey, located in the Southeast of England. Youngsters had recently returned for the summer holidays. Children could be seen in the playgrounds, while teenagers were wandering the streets or parks, and families were out enjoying various outdoor activities.

While the normal inhabitants were busy planning out a fun summer, one teenage boy sat alone in his room in broad daylight, sulking. That boy was Harry Potter. Harry was no ordinary teenager. He was a nearly sixteen year old wizard, fresh from his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had messy black hair and emerald green eyes, which were hidden behind heavy glasses. His most distinguishing feature was a lighting shaped scar on the right side of his forehead. His expression showed maturity well beyond his age. His thin frame was covered with clothes four sizes too big for him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He had seen horrors in his life which most people, even those more than twice his age, couldn't imagine. The most recent and painful incident had been the death of his beloved godfather, Sirius Black, at the hands of Voldemort's most loyal servant, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry blamed himself for the entire ordeal. He had led five of his friends into the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic after seeing Sirius being tortured in a vision, which turned out to be a trap. A terrible battle took place between Voldemort's Death Eaters and the members of the Order of the Phoenix, who had come to the rescue of the teenagers. In the midst of the battle, Bellatrix and Sirius fought. When a curse hit Sirius, he fell through the Veil of Death in the Death Chamber as Harry watched helplessly from across the room.

It had been weeks since that night at the Ministry, but Harry still was not able to come to terms with all that had happened. Guilt consumed him. He was to blame for luring his friends into danger and taking them on a wild goose chase that resulted in Sirius's death. He also felt guilty for the injuries his friends sustained from fighting experienced Death Eaters. In addition, he also felt he was responsible for the deaths of his parents and fellow Tri-Wizard champion, Cedric Diggory. To top it all off, Professor Dumbledore had revealed to him the prophecy made shortly before his birth, which stated that only he was the one with the power to defeat Voldemort. According to the headmaster, this power was love. Harry could not believe that he was destined to kill one of the most evil wizards of all times, let alone with love. _How can someone be killed with love? Play a love song and dance with them until they pass out of emotion?_ He thought exasperatedly.

He was unable see the logic in Professor Dumbledore's reasoning regarding his so called power. It was this prophecy which had made his parents go into hiding all when he was a baby. When he found out that he would be the one to kill Voldemort, he felt like he was the reason his parents were dead. He was also fed up with the continuous agony that was his life—he had suffered so much, and for what? He was tired of the depression, the nightmares and the constant pain.

His friends were trying their best to cheer him up, knowing his habit of near constant brooding. He had received letters from his best friends, Ron and Hermione, but he could not muster the energy to reply. The only times he did reply, his letters consisted of no more than three or four lines. Other than Ron and Hermione, he had received letters from Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, all urging him to talk, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Surprisingly, it seemed the only person he could open up to was Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley.

It was strange to him, but somehow it seemed easy and natural to talk to Ginny. She wasn't as close to him as Ron and Hermione were, maybe that's why it was easier to open up to her, he didn't know. They weren't particularly close until the previous year, when she had come out of her shell and befriended him. She used to be very shy and quiet around him, but she was different now. She seemed more open and friendlier, like she was more like herself now she had abandoned her shyness. During the mess that was his OWL year, only Ginny had been able to get through him during his mood swings and brooding sessions. He was starting to see her in a new light—she was no longer just Ron's little sister to him anymore.

In her letters she had tried to cheer him up with her little jokes, informed of what was happening at the Burrow and what she knew of the Order, gently told him he could talk to her whenever and about whatever he wanted, but she never pushed. They were practically exchanging novels daily via owls. Her letters brought him a strange kind of happiness that almost made him feel lighter. Her letters were the brightest spots of his day, and when he received his daily mail, he saved her letter for the last.

Despite all this, Harry still blamed himself for Sirius's death. Nights were the worst time for him. He was unable get the image of Sirius falling through the veil out of his head. His nightmares were usually a cocktail of his most horrific memories, mainly his parents' death, the Chamber of Secrets, Voldemort's resurrection, and most recently, Sirius falling through the Veil. Every time he woke up from a nightmare, he could not help screaming out his pain. The only benefit of this, twisted though it was, was getting on the nerves of his the Dursleys. They hated him and his magic with a passion.

The Dursleys were his only living relatives. Petunia Dursley was his mother's sister; she hated her sister and her nephew, as well as the entire magical community, with a hatred that bordered on insanity. Harry was forced to live with the Dursleys because his mother's selfless sacrifice created a very powerful blood protection, which would only be in effect as long as Harry lived with his aunt and called Privet Drive his home, or until he came of age. Though he knew the reason he had to return every year, he still was not happy to be there.

Therefore Harry just sat on his bed, reading the letters from his friends over and over again, especially Ginny's. It helped keep his mind off of Sirius and the prophecy. He was reading a previous letter from Ginny, one where she had mentioned how Ron was still bothering her about the comment she made about dating Dean Thomas, one of Harry and Ron's roommates. She had told him in the letter that she had said that just to get Ron off her back, but that her brother was still trying to interfere in her love life.

Strangely, reading that Ginny was not going out with Dean brought Harry a strange kind of relief and happiness, a feeling he couldn't understand. Maybe it was because he thought Dean was not the right guy for Ginny. Ginny was a fun, loving, caring, full of life and beautiful young woman. She deserved someone far better than Dean Thomas. In his opinion Dean was a tosser. He didn't deserve her.

_But why does that matter to me so much?_ He asked himself.

True, she was the only one he felt comfortable talking to about his feelings. She was the only one who understood what he went through because of his encounters with Voldemort. And she was the only one he felt like talking to at the moment. She kept popping into his thoughts with alarming regularity these days. He just could not understand the feeling. It was different from what he felt for Hermione. Hermione was like sister, always nagging him about his homework, fussing over him and offering him advice. But the feelings for Ginny felt different; just the thought of her made him happy. _Strange_, Harry thought.

After dinner, Harry decided to get on with his homework, but his mind was not into it. He was still intrigued by the mystery that was Ginny Weasley. She was the only person who was always able to get through to him. She was the one who had brought him out of his brooding during Christmas last year. She was the only one he listened to without blowing up.

As the night wore on, he decided to try his best not to dwell on the tragedies of the past and look towards the future. He decided to follow Ginny's advice and stop wallowing in self pity. He would try to not blame himself for Sirius's death and begin to take care of himself. She had told him that he had done all he could, but he still felt guilty; he couldn't help it. He sighed and pushed away all the depressing thoughts from his mind. He would think about Ginny and the feelings he had for her first thing in the morning, after he got some sleep.


	2. Be With You

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

Ginny woke up to her mother yelling at her to come down for breakfast. She sleepily pulled on a dressing gown and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As she finished dressing, her mother called her again. She hurried downstairs, not really in the mood to test her mother's patience first thing in the morning. Mrs. Weasley was already stressed enough due to the brewing war. Half of her family was in the Order of the Phoenix, and she was very worried about the safety of everyone in her family, including Harry and Hermione.

As Ginny reached the kitchen she saw her mother frying eggs and bacon while Fred, George and Ron were busy shovelling sausages into their mouths. Seeing her enter the room, Molly said, "There you are, Ginny dear. I was just about to send Ron up to check on what was taking you so long."

"Oh, nothing, Mum. I just had a bit of a lie-in today," Ginny said while pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Dreaming of a green-eyed, black-haired boy no doubt," Fred said while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fred, behave!" Molly reprimanded her son. She shook her head; _he never gave poor Ginny a break._

"Sorry, Mum. Sorry, Ginny." Fred said, providing a token apology.

"Actually, I was dreaming about a platinum-haired Slytherin," Ginny replied calmly, as she ate her eggs. The boys looked at her with utter horror. She burst out laughing and said, "Honestly, you boys are so easy to wind up. Actually I was dreaming of Fred and George telling Mom the identity of their mysterious benefactor. You know, the one who gave them money to start the joke shop."

"Oh Ickle Gin-Gin you wound us," George sighed dramatically as Fred clutched his heart.

"Come to think of it, you boys have not told me how you got the gold to start that blasted joke shop. You didn't do anything illegal, did you?" Molly Weasley eyed the twins suspiciously.

Fred threw Ginny an annoyed look and said, "No Mum, we didn't do anything illegal. We have a generous benefactor who was thoroughly impressed by our wonderful inventions and wanted to help us take the legacy of mischief to a whole new level."

"And who is that generous benefactor? I don't picture anyone in their wrong mind giving you such an amount, let alone right one," Molly challenged still not backing down.

George started," Mum our generous—"

"—and intelligent—"

"—benefactor–"

"–has requested us to keep his identity–"

"– hidden at the moment–"

"–to escape your wrath," Fred finished for his twin.

After a few seconds both the twins said together, "After all, nobody in their right _or_ wrong mind would want to face an angry Weasley woman."

Molly again shook her head at the twins' antics and decided to let it go for the moment, knowing she would not be able to get it out of them.

Ginny smirked at the twins while Ron silently praised her for her successful change of subject. The rest of the breakfast passed in relative silence. As breakfast finished, the twins left for Diagon Alley to open their joke shop and Ron went upstairs, muttering he had a chore or two to take care of, which was saying something, because he was not known for his helping hand around the household. Just as Ginny finished breakfast, Hedwig came through the window carrying a couple of letters and settled down on the table. Ginny relieved the owl of her load. She picked up her letter and went upstairs to read it. She sat on the chair beside her desk and opened the envelope and began to read.

_Hey Gin,___

_How are you? How is everyone at the Burrow? I'm better now thanks to you. The Dursleys are behaving. Most likely they are still afraid of Mad-Eye charging down the front door and cursing them all into oblivion. I've been revising a lot, mostly rereading my course books, or in some cases reading them for the first time. It helps me keep my mind off of stuff._

_Ginny, I want to thank you. You have helped me so much with everything that I've been dealing with, and I'm really grateful for it. It's kind of strange—I've never felt comfortable talking about feelings and stuff with anyone except Sirius, and even that was hard sometimes, but I feel like I can talk to you. I can't say why I feel that way, only that you're different for some reason. But don't worry, it's definitely a good kind of different. Maybe it's because both of us know what it's like to fight Voldemort and have him inside your head. I don't know. I've never felt this way before, but I think I like it. I like the idea that I could have someone who will listen to me without judging or trying to fix me like I'm broken, someone who will just be there. After what life has thrown at us, I think you can understand how I'm feeling better than anyone. And you're so easy to talk to that I'm not so worried that I'll bollocks it all up. Anyway, you wrote in your letter that I can come to talk to you whenever I want. I think I will take you up on that offer, but I should probably warn you that I can be a bit of prat sometimes. ___

_So what is happening at the Burrow? Has Ron gotten a clue about Hermione yet? Has Percy come to his senses yet? What's going on with the order? Is Bill still seeing Fleur?___

_Hope to see you soon.___

_Love,__  
><em>_Harry_

As Ginny finished the letter she did a double take at the signature. Harry had signed the letter with love. He had never done that before. What did that mean? Was he finally coming to his senses? _Nah, he probably thinks of me as his best friend's little sister or just a friend,_ she mused. _There is no point in getting my hopes up. He probably signs his letters to Hermione with love as well._

True they had come from mere acquaintance to friends during the summer and to close friends by the end of the school year, but he never showed any interest in her like that. Last year she decided not to waste her time pining after Harry in the hope that he might see her as more than Ron's sister. If he ever came to his senses she would gladly accept him, but in the meantime she was not going to sit and wait for it to happen. _If_ it ever happened. She had gone out with Michael Corner for most of the school year, but they slowly drifted apart. The fight after the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw that led to their break up was just an excuse. Things had been shaky for months. When she saw Michael eyeing Cho Chang, she dumped him and he ran off to comfort Cho. Going out with Michael helped her gain some self-confidence which she had lost after her first year. It had taken her a long time to move on from being possessed by Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets incident; she was an outcast her second year because everyone avoided her and she had a trouble trusting unknown people. As time passed she got better, and nearly recovered from the whole ordeal, though she still had occasional nightmare about it.

She knew that what she felt for Harry was not just a crush anymore. She had tried to crush her feelings for Harry by going out with Michael but that didn't work, and she knew she wasn't going to. The crush she had was long gone and was replaced with something much deeper and more intense. She had no idea how or even when that had happened. Maybe it was after he rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets, or maybe during the last school year when she was finally able to push aside her shyness and become friends with him, but she knew now that her feelings for him ran very deep. If Harry felt only friendship for her she was okay with that—even if it wasn't exactly what she wanted, it was better than nothing. He needed sincere friends now more than ever. If she and Harry were friends then there was still some hope that one day he might see the light. They had been getting on very well since the summer started, when she wrote him a letter trying to cheer him up. She told him about what was happening with their lives and tried to make him see that he was not to blame for Sirius's death. It took a few days, but slowly he opened up to her and now they were corresponding daily.

She knew that Sirius's death was not the only thing bothering him. There was something else going on, something big. She thought it might have something to do with the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, but she only had suspicions. Glancing at the clock, she picked up a roll of parchment and began her reply because she knew her mother would be calling her down soon for some household chore.

Ronald Weasley was not having the best of summers. His best mate Harry Potter was writing novels to his little sister daily, but he barely received two short notes from him once a week. Hermione was in Spain with her parents and could not come to the Burrow until the middle of August. As for Harry, there was no word when he would be able to come.

He was not blind. Most people thought of Ron as thick-headed and unobservant, but he actually noticed a lot. He had seen the looks Harry had been giving his sister since the start of the spring term. They were the same looks he gave Cho Chang in fourth year, but the ones he gave Ginny were different somehow, more intense. Ginny was also beginning to act a little strangely lately. Every day, after receiving at least a whole roll of parchment from Harry, sometimes even more, she shut herself up in her room and would emerge hours later with a similarly huge reply. Poor Hedwig, he thought. The poor owl must be getting a quite a workout carrying such load daily. But Ron wasn't about to complain. If there was some way Ginny could help Harry then he was all for it. He sincerely hoped they would get together someday. Not just because Ginny had always had a crush on Harry and he would make her happy, but Harry deserved someone special in his life, someone far better than the likes of Cho Chang. Harry didn't have enough happiness in his life, and Ginny could change that. Ron knew he was probably biased because she was his sister, but Ron thought Harry could find no one better than Ginny. She was strong, brave, kind, smart, funny, and wouldn't hesitate to put Harry in his place when he needed it. And, though it pained him to admit it, Ginny was very pretty. It was obvious to him that they were perfect for each other. There was no bloke he trusted more than Harry, and if Ginny had to be with someone, then why not him? He knew that Harry would never take advantage of Ginny and he would protect her with his life. He wondered how long it would take them to pull their heads out of their arses.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was pointless speculating about Harry and Ginny at this point, they wouldn't even see Harry for weeks. He moodily picked up the latest issue of Quidditch Weekly only to throw it back down. He was bored. _Man this is going to be a long summer_, he thought. After the Ministry incident, his mother was even more protective of him and Ginny, and took extra care to ensure that no Order business ever reached their _innocent _ears. Their only sources of information were Fred and George, who had recently joined the Order, but they really weren't much help either because they enjoyed toying with him and Ginny by keeping them in the dark.

The only good thing that had happened during the summer was that Bill returned to England. He applied for a desk job at Gringotts so that he'd be around more to help the Order. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he missed having all his brothers at the Burrow. Even Percy, the git.

After a lot of thinking, he decided to take up the twins on their offer to help out at the joke shop and get some extra money. Admittedly, he was scared of being the test subject for the twins' products, but he decided that helping them out, either by stocking shelves or being a not-so-willing target for their latest inventions, would be far better than wasting away in boredom all summer or de-gnoming the garden by the hour, especially if he would be getting money for it. No, he'd rather float around with canary feathers than brooding in an empty house. After all, he'd been getting pranked by them his entire life, at least now he would be getting paid for his troubles. Sighing deeply, he picked up his summer homework and decided to get on with it so that his August could be spent peacefully with his best mates.

Harry was walking down the third floor corridors in Hogwarts. He wanted to meet someone and was hurrying along so he wouldn't be late. He walked past the main door and headed toward the secluded spot by the lake that was hidden by bushes. Not many students knew of it, and it was the perfect place to have some time away from prying eyes. He went to the spot and saw her. She was facing the lake and had her back turned towards him. He knew she would be waiting for him. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. She had long fiery red hair that was blowing with the wind—it was a breathtaking sight. When she heard him approach she turned around and her face broke into a huge smile. She had chocolate brown eyes and freckles scattered across her face. Her cheeks were pink due to cold winter wind. She ran into his arms so quickly she knocked the air out of his lungs. He looked down at her, smiled and lowered his lips to hers. He could feel her warm breath as his lips pressed against hers and in his opinion it is the most wonderful feeling in the world. He moved to deepen the kiss. He was just about to slip his tongue–

"Boy, get down here for breakfast!" The shrill voice of his Aunt woke Harry up from the wonderful dream he'd been having. He cursed his aunt's timing and got up. For the first time since that fateful night in June, he slept through the entire night without having a single nightmare. In fact, he'd actually been having a very nice dream. In his dream was a very beautiful girl, but he could not remember who she was. He tried recalling her name, or even her face, but it was in vain. He vaguely remembered walking through Hogwarts grounds towards the lake to meet her at a special place. He was sure he knew her, but he couldn't quite place her. He did remember that she had fiery red hair, chocolate brown eyes and freckles across her–

Suddenly, realization dawned on Harry and he was filled with so many emotions at once that he didn't know which to focus on first. That was _Ginny Weasley_. He'd been dreaming about _snogging_ Ginny Weasley! His best mate's little sister! _Though not so little anymore_, he thought idly. She was growing up quite nicely, certain parts of her especially were— _No. Do not think about Ginny's body. _She was Ron's sister for Merlin's sake! Ron would be furious if he knew Harry was having dreams about her of any kind, but there was no way to predict how badly he would react if he knew Harry was dreaming of snogging her, or even having dreams of— He tried desperately to stop that train of thought immediately. He began to hyperventilate. Ron was going to kill him. True he had always thought that Ginny was cute but–

_Oh no she is very beautiful. You like her, you just don't want to admit it,_ a voice in his head said.

_But she's Ginny,_ he reasoned, _she's Ron sister. He would beat me to a bloody pulp if he knew I liked Ginny._

_Not necessarily. Didn't he hint on the train ride home that Ginny should be with you? Hasn't Mrs. Weasley always said that you are like a seventh son? Who would she like more for her only daughter?__Who are you trying to kid?_

He had a crush on Ginny Weasley. How had he missed that? It would certainly explain the strange feelings he was having for her. It was why his heart always leapt for joy when he received her letters, why he was so relieved that she wasn't dating Dean. He had a crush on Ginny. He had been falling head over heels for Ginny Weasley and didn't even realize it! How–

"Boy, where are you? This is last time I am going to call you for breakfast! If you don't want to come down that's fine, but remember this is not a restaurant! You cannot come asking for food anytime you like!" His aunt's yelling broke him out of his reverie and he quickly picked up his clothes and bolted toward the bathroom.

It was only in the past week that he had willingly begun eating–thanks to Ginny of course. During the first two weeks of summer, he was barely able to stomach enough food to keep himself alive. The only time he left his room was to use the loo. But then a lengthy letter from Ginny motivated him to get his act together. The next day he started eating, though still in small portions. He was still very thin and weak; after all, he had practically starved himself for two whole weeks. Even at the end of the term his appetite had been nonexistent due to the incident at the Ministry.

Ten minutes later, he walked into the kitchen just as his relatives were finishing breakfast. Knowing this was going to cost him an earful, he silently helped himself to some sausages, toast, and a glass of milk. He hadn't even swallowed the first bite when his aunt snapped at him. "Finally decided to grace us with your presence, have you?"

Harry wanted to snap back at her, but he kept quiet knowing that staring a row with his relatives this early in the morning wouldn't do him any good. He tried his best to keep his temper in check and quickly forced down his breakfast while ignoring the annoying looks he was receiving from his relatives. Just as he was finishing breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"Get the door," his aunt muttered as she took away his plate. He supposed he should've been annoyed that she took the plate away before he could finish, but he didn't really care all that much. He jumped out of his seat and made his way towards the front door. As he opened it he came face to face with a smiling Tonks with her standard bubblegum pink hair and a Weird Sisters t-shirt.

"Wotcher, Harry," she greeted him brightly.

"Oh, hello, To–"

His greeting was cut off by Aunt Petunia, "Who is it, boy? Oh it's you! You are one of them, aren't you? One of those freaks from the station. Well come in so that the neighbours won't see you. And don't do anything funny with those _wands_ of yours under our roof," she said, spitting out the word wand like a curse. She nervously checked the nearby houses as if she were expecting the neighbours to be watching the house with binoculars.

The smile faded from Tonks's face, and she replied curtly, "No need to get worked up, Mrs. Dursley. I just came to have a word with Harry. Is that a problem?"

Aunt Petunia pointedly ignored her question as she shut the front door and returned to the kitchen. Tonks stuck out her tongue at her retreating back and then said to Harry cheerfully, "Merlin, these muggles are horrible. You should receive an Order of Merlin, First Class, just for putting up with their crap."

"I couldn't agree with you more," he replied dryly.

"Come into the living room so we can sit down and talk." Harry said as he led her into the next room.

Tonks followed him silently while curiously looking around the house before she sat down on the couch. When Harry joined her, she asked quietly, "How are you holding up Harry?"

"I'm doing better day by day, though I admit I was a bit of a mess a few weeks ago," he replied while intently studying his shoes.

"I understand. I was the same way. Remus was worse than I was, though. The poor wolfie was down in the dumps until I came to help," she replied with a small smile.

That caught Harry's attention. "So, you and Remus then?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She gave him a weird look, but soon caught up to his implication and smacked him on his arm good-naturedly. "Oh you rascal." Harry just grinned at her.

"Speaking of which, what's going on between you and young Miss Weasley? She seems pretty eager to get you to the Burrow. She has been pestering Dumbledore constantly since the first day of summer hols. She even sent him a couple of howlers. One might get the impression that you two..." It was her turn to waggle her eyebrows suggestively.

She wanted to keep teasing him, but Harry stopped her before she could have her fun. "No, nothing is going on. We are _just_ friends, good friends. That's all," he said, blushing furiously.

Tonks laughed out loud and said, "Harry you're the color of a tomato. Just the way you deny it shows that there is something going on."

"No, there's nothing." Harry mumbled quietly.

"Oh but you want there to be, don't you?" She said with a knowing smirk.

Harry sighed deeply then asked her, "Am I that transparent?"

"Definitely. Here is a piece of advice, Harry. I know you tend to think that pushing your friends away will keep them safe, but it won't. Pushing your friends away won't change the way you feel about them, it'll just hurt you and it'll hurt them. Your friends are your greatest strength. You need them just as much as they need you. More importantly, don't push Ginny away. It's clear to me that she likes you, and you obviously feel the same way about her. Being with Ginny could bring you both a kind of happiness that you've never known before. Take the opportunity while you can. If you don't, you will regret it for the rest of your life, wondering how life would have been if only you had taken the chance to be happy."

"But people who hang around me long enough either end up dead or seriously injured because of me," Harry replied quietly.

Tonks put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "Harry, none of this is your fault. No one has died because of you. No one blames you for Sirius's death or Cedric's or your parents'. They are dead because of You-Know-Who. You are not to blame for any of it. As for getting injured, this is war, plain and simple. There is no avoiding that people get injured in a war, and people die. There will be more casualties, I'm sorry to say, but it won't be your fault. You are the last person to blame for any of it. You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters are the ones to blame."

Harry nodded, quietly processing the conversation. After a moment, he said in a low voice, "Hermione said Ginny has given up on me."

Tonks smiled and shook her head in exasperation. "Harry, she may have given up on you, but that doesn't mean she's gotten over you. There is a difference. She gave up hope that you would ever see her as more than just a friend, but you can still win her heart. I'll be glad to help you out if you need it, though judging by the daily owl post, I bet you can do it all by yourself," she said as she elbowed him lightly.

Harry smiled sheepishly at her and she winked at him. After a few moments of silence he said, "So how is Remus. Is there any chance I could see him?"

"He is away at the moment, but he'll be back in time for your birthday. That reminds me, we'll be coming to get you out of here by the twenty-third; the wards around Privet Drive will be fully recharged by then. So hang in there kiddo; you will be out of this hellhole within a week," Tonks told him. Glancing at the clock she got up."Well I'd best be going. My shift at the Ministry starts in ten minutes. Ciao."

Harry walked her out to the front door. As he watched her walk beyond the boundaries of the wards and disapparate with a small pop, he thought that maybe Tonks was right. Maybe Ginny had not given up on him. Maybe he still had a chance. The thought made him smile.

He went upstairs and decided to do some reading, seeing as he had already finished his homework. He picked up a defence book titled _Offensive Curses and Counter-Curses: A Guide to Defend Yourself_, which he had bought through owl order catalogue along with a number of other useful books. It wasn't much longer before his Aunt was calling him down for lunch.

After lunch he was sitting at his desk still contemplating what to do when he saw Hedwig approaching with the mail. His heart leapt into his throat at the prospect of reading another letter from Ginny. His beautiful owl came up to him and stuck out her leg asking him to relieve her of the load. He quickly untied the letters and pet her. Hedwig flew to her cage to have a drink and take a well earned nap. Harry picked up Ron's letter first and began to read.

_Hey mate,___

_How are you doing? Hope the muggles aren't giving you much trouble. Even if they do, just tell me. I'll send you some of twins' stuff to use on them. I'm bored as hell here. It's just me and Ginny at home. Mum, Dad and Bill are usually out on Order business, and the twins are usually at their shop or doing assignments for the Order. They are being downright annoying with the secrecy, and enjoying every minute of it, the gits. Even extendable ears aren't helping much.___

_The Cannons are doing better this year. They are sixth in the league right now. I have been practicing my keeping moves with Ginny. She really is a great chaser. Speaking of Ginny, I still cannot believe she is going out with that git Dean.___

_I've heard they are getting you out of there soon, though I don't know the exact date. Hang in their mate. Hope to see you soon.___

_Your friend,___

_Ron_

Harry smiled. This was so typical Ron—whining about the lack of information and telling him all about the Cannons' progress. The only thing that was missing from the letter was a rant about Hermione. Harry shook his head. His friend was really thick about girls, especially Hermione. Suddenly irony of the situation hit him. It's not like he was really in a position to laugh at Ron—Harry had been pretty thick about girls himself. Ginny had been right under his nose all these years and it had taken him so long to figure it out. Sighing, he picked up Ginny's letter, hoping again that she had not given up on him.

_Hey Harry,___

_How is it going? Are the muggles still behaving? If they do bother you tell me, and I'll come over and bat-bogey hex them into next week. Just close your eyes for a second and imagine that. See them in your mind with giant bogeys flapping around in their faces, and your piggy cousin screaming and swatting at them. It's a nice thought, isn't it? I know it makes me smile._

_How are your nightmares? Oops, silly question. Don't worry they'll get better with time. You are more than welcome to talk to me at any time. I'm always willing to listen to you. And you're right, I would never judge you and I know perfectly well you are not broken. Yes I know you can be one of the world's biggest prats at times, but I'll still be here when you need me. You are family so you are our prat. Hehe.___

_Harry you don't have to thank me for any of it. I'd do it in a heartbeat. I'm glad I can help you in any way I can. Also if you ever want to talk about Sirius my door is always open. I was close to Sirius, too. Last year at Grimmauld Palace I talked to him a lot since both of us were usually left out. He was a good man Harry. He would want you to live your life to your fullest.___

_Things are pretty much quiet down here. Percy is still being a git though Dad says he seems troubled whenever they run into each other at the ministry. But most importantly Bill and Fleur are engaged! Can you believe it! Bill is going to marry that headache. She recently joined the Order. She was planning to come stay with us for last two weeks of the summer to "get to know the family," but when she found out you and Hermione would be here, she decided to come early. Imagine that!___

_Well I reckon have rambled on enough. I should finish this letter. I just want to say that I miss you and I am looking forward to seeing you.___

_Love,__  
><em>_Ginny_

Harry's heart gave a leap of joy at the signature. Ginny had signed the letter with love. What did it mean? Did she like him? Could she still have feelings for him? _Girls are so confusing!_ he mentally screamed. Even though Tonks had tried to explain to him that Ginny had not gotten over him, he was still unsure and more than a little confused.

He wished for the millionth time that Sirius was here. Harry was hit with a tidal wave of sorrow just from thinking about his godfather. He closed his eyes and tried to fight back the tears. Sirius's death was still too painful to think about. He was trying his best not to dwell on Sirius and the prophecy, but it was hard at times. He realized that it was mostly when he was thinking of Ginny that he could completely forget about the pain of losing Sirius and that damned prophecy and the dark thoughts that felt like they could crush him.

Thinking of the prophecy always brought him huge wave of panic. How the hell was he supposed to fulfil the sodding prophecy? He was an average wizard. He was not powerful like Dumbledore, smart like Hermione, fierce like Remus, or quick like Tonks. He never felt powerful. How was a skinny boy of sixteen supposed to kill the most evil Dark Lord that ever existed? He always believed that Dumbledore would be the one to bring down Voldemort. After all he was not the greatest wizard of the age for nothing. He was the one who defeated Grindelwald. He could do things with magic that Harry couldn't even dream of. But how could Harry bloody Potter be expected to defeat someone who had more than sixty years of magical experience and knowledge? How could he possibly accomplish such an impossible feat? The words of the prophecy were ringing in his mind over and over again. He wondered for the hundredth time how he was supposed to bloody kill someone with love as his weapon?

No longer in the mood to brood about the sick twisted joke his life had become, he turned his thoughts to the Burrow and the happiness he knew would be there. He picked up a roll of parchment and a quill to write his replies to Ron's and Ginny's letters. He wrote a few lines to Ron, then got started on the typically long letter to Ginny, and desperately hoped that she still liked him.

Hours later when he went down to dinner, he decided he would tell Ginny about the prophecy when the time felt right. She had helped him a lot with Sirius and his nightmares, so maybe she would be able to help him deal with this too. He also wondered if he should tell Ron and Hermione. The problem with that was he wasn't sure how they were going to take it. They might go completely mental and start working day and night on it. Hermione especially, would spend hours over every single blasted word of the prophecy, in an attempt to understand it better. Even worse, they could look to him and expect him to have all the answers, which he certainly didn't. So he decided to tell Ginny first. She had a better understanding of him, and right now all he needed was someone who could understand.

Later that night when he lay down to sleep he was thinking about Ginny, picturing a smile on her beautiful face and imagining her laughter, and it calmed him down considerably. As he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, he idly wondered if he would dream about her again tonight. Little did he know, not only was he about to have his second night in a row nightmare-free, but the dreams he would have would be some of the best he'd ever had.


	3. Coming Home

The Death Eaters were headed toward their headquarters located in west of England. It was a large manor that once belonged to the Malfoys. It was now the official base of Voldemort's affairs. It was located in the country, and the nearest civilization was about twenty kilometres away. It was a remote place, rarely approached by muggles and wizards alike.

The Death Eaters were all gathered in what was called the throne chamber. The throne chamber was large hall in the centre of the manor with a huge throne on a dais at one end. Sofas and seats were arranged along the walls of the hall. These were occupied by the senior Death Eaters. A meeting was in progress. They had been summoned half an hour ago by their master, and all of them had rushed to report.

A tall, thin man was seated on the throne. He had a snake-like face with slits for nostrils. He had blood red eyes, and his skin was white as a sheet. He had an air of coldness and heartlessness around him that made the vilest cower. He was dressed in tradional black wizard robes. This was the most feared man in all of Britain. He was Lord Voldemort.

"Bella, come forward," he commanded.

Bellatrix Lestrange stepped out of the circle and kneeled in front of the Dark Lord. She lowered her head and murmured, "My Lord."

"How are the new recruits coming along?" He asked in his cold raspy voice.

Bella winced at the hardness in her master's voice and replied quietly, "They are doing well, my lord. We have them practicing upon a few filthy muggles we abducted. Twenty of them are ready to join the elite circle and about fifty more of them are trained enough to join the revelries."

"Good," he replied, "You have served me well Bella, unlike many others. You will have your reward.  
>You may go back to your seat. Rowle, come forward and report."<p>

Bella bowed and returned to her seat. Rowle kneeled in front of his master, keeping his head down.  
>"What is the progress with werewolf packs?" Voldemort asked.<p>

"M-my Lord, Greyback has agreed to our terms and his pack has agreed to fight for you. I will be bringing him to you within a week. On the other hand, the Olympian pack has decided to remain neutral as of now. I suspect they were also approached by the Order." He finished his report shivering in fear of his master.

"Is that all, Rowle?" Voldemort asked tilting his head to the side eyeing the man up and down.

Rowled squeked out, "No m-master. T-the U-u-urban-n P-pa..."

"And what of the Urban pack?" Voldemort asked menacingly as he fingered his wand. "I see you have failed to report me of the progress with Urban pack. Would you care to enlighten me? Speak up!"

"M-my Lord, most of them are leaning towards remaining neutral b-b-but s-some of t-them are inclining towards the Order." Rowle replied quietly fear evident in his voice.

To say Voldemort was a bit put out by this would be an understatement, though he didn't let his displeasure show. "Never hold out information again or you will get a firsthand experience of my displeasure. I am letting you off because you have brought Greyback to my ranks. Don't fail me again. Rise and go to your seat."

Rowle let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you my lord. You are most merciful. I will not fail you again."

He made his way toward his seat.

As he walked away Voldemort asked a tall thin wizard with grey hair. "How long will it take to break my faithful followers from Azkaban, Travers?"

"My Lord, they will be broken out by the end of the month. The dementors have agreed to abandon their posts, and join us but they are remaining at the prison for the time being. They will be taking part in random attacks over Britain in small numbers just as you wanted," he replied calmly.

"Good. Once my faithful followers are out of there, I can send delegations to other societies and dark creatures. We also need armies of Inferi. Once our numbers are increased we can start terrorizing Britain and then extend the reign of my power in other countries," Voldemort finished while laughing maniacally. His Death Eaters joined in his cruel laugh.

Once the laughter subsided, Voldemort commanded. "You all are dismissed. Leave me."

The Death Eaters started to get up and bow. One by one they got out of the chamber and quickly disapparated away to do their master's bidding. Once the hall was empty, Voldemort went over to the library to think upon his plans for the protection of his darkest secret, the one with which he would not trust anyone, not even the most loyal of his servants. His red eyes darkened at the memory and his past began to flow in front of his very eyes. He had created that object just out of Hogwarts, when he was young and naive. He had always thought that it was well protacted, that nobody will be able to reach it even if, by some means, they learned of its existance. But never such a need of its protection had risen. Even when he had started his first reign of terror, Dumbledore didn't know much of his knowledge in Dark Arts or rituals. But as the time passed by, Dumbledore grew suspicious and had roughly guessed what he had done. And now, Voldemort was sure that Dumbledore will be trying his best to get to his most prized possession, even though the old fool didn't exactly knew what 'it' really was. He wouldn't even imagine it, oh no, because he would never dare to push magic beyond its very limits. No, he could never figure out what he, lord Voldemort really had achieved. By now, that old fool would have assembled a team of his blasted Order, solely to search for something that wasn't supposed to exsit. He struck upon an idea for his defense mechanism and carefully began to plan the additional protection. He intended to do it himself, as he did not trust anyone with something that important. There are some things which one should do himself and protecting ones own immortality is one of them.

-

Hermione Granger packed her new stuff into her trunk, which she had recently bought. She had come to Spain for vacation with her parents. Her parents wanted to spend more time with her this year because she had left for Grimmauld Place early in the previous summer. They wanted to have some family time, so they had decided to take a vacation.

As she was putting away her books in the trunk, she reflected upon the events of the previous year. It had been the hardest of all her years at Hogwarts. Not only had it been OWL year, but war had been waged outside of Hogwarts while the Ministry remained ignorant of the fact.

The ministry had refused to acknowledge Voldemort's return and had spent the year discrediting and destroying the images of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. The Ministry of Magic interfered with the running of Hogwarts by appointing Dolores Umbridge as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and removing the practical portion of the subject.

Later on, Umbridge had been appointed headmistress, placing Hogwarts directly under Ministry's rule. Under Umbridge's tyranny, the atmosphere of the school had been greatly disturbed. The incident at the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry had served as a changing point, opening the eyes of the many. Now Harry was being called the Chosen One and a lone voice-of-truth by the Daily Prophet, and Dumbledore had been reinstated to his previous titles and positions, including headmaster. But the ministry's ignorance had inflicted a great harm. Voldemort had enjoyed an entire year with which to gather his forces, without anyone knowing, save a handful of people who had been laughed at. She shuddered as she recalled that night at the Ministry.

She reflected on the Ministry incident which had shaken her up. She and her five friends had fought Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, and Dumbledore had duelled Voldemort himself, but they had lost Sirius. She remembered the months leading to the event. The months after the departure of Dumbledore had been tough and stressful. The school had lost its glory, but she, Ron and Harry had started a group opposing Umbridge and the Ministry's stance toward the upcoming war. They had also practiced defensive and offensive spells under the tutorship of Harry.

Thinking of her friends led her thoughts to Harry who had written her next to nothing over the summer. She was concerned about him because she knew how he got into his brooding sessions. But at the same time, she was relieved that he at least seemed to be writing to Ginny. She knew while she and Ron were his best friends, there were still some things which he was not comfortable discussing with them. However, Ginny seemed to fill that spot. She seemed to be getting through to him a lot recently. Only she was able to set him straight after the attack on Mr. Weasley at Christmas. She was the only one who had been able to persuade him to eat properly in the Great Hall in the last days of the term.

Also, Ginny had written to her that she and Harry were corresponding frequently. Hermione smiled at this recent development. She was aware of the looks Harry had been casting toward Ginny at the end of the year, and she was happy that her best friend, who was like a brother to her, was coming to his senses about Ginny. Harry and Ginny were perfect for each other in every aspect. She was expecting to see them together before the end of the year.

Thinking of Harry and Ginny also reminded her of her other best friend, Ron. He was still being a prat about her. She was amazed at the thickness of the red-haired boy. While he was smart, intelligent, a brilliant strategist and a good student, not to mention unbelievingly cute, he was incredulously thick about his feelings for her. He still had not realized that he fancied her, or even if he had realized, he did nothing about it. She sighed deeply and silently prayed that Ron might come to his senses soon. War was approaching, and they all needed someone more than friend.

-

It was the evening of July 22nd at Number Four, Privet Drive, in Surrey. Harry had just finished his dinner and was heading upstairs to pack his trunk. He had not completely unpacked on his return from Hogwarts. He had just picked out a few of his clothes and books and had not bothered to unpack the whoel thing. He was piling his so-called clothes and belongings into his trunk. Tomorrow his friends were coming to get him out of the hellhole just as Tonks had told him few days ago.

His relatives had not bothered him much over the summer. They had taken to pretending he was not in the room, and had talked to him only when they needed him to cook or do chores. This was fine with him, but now he was feeling a bit lonely. He missed his friends Ron, Hermione, Remus, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. He reflected back at his stay at Privet Drive this year. His interactions with his relatives had been minimal for which he was grateful. He had enough time and space to sort out his mind and feelings a bit and now he yearned for company, not solitude. He had stopped blaming himself for Sirius's death, though he still felt a little bit guilty when thinking of him, so he avoided the prospect. He had tried to come to terms with prophecy but when he realized he couldn't, he stopped trying and relied on his friends to help him through it. After all, he had such great friends.

All during the summer, his friends had written to him frequently thought he replied to them scarcely with the exception of Ginny. Ginny, to whom he barely spoke to until his fourth year, was now one of his best friends. They had been writing to each other daily throughout the summer, and the letters had just increased in size. She understood him completely because both of them had been touched by Voldemort at very young age. She knew what it felt to be touched by such an evil. Both of them had experienced such horrors and atrocities which no one even twice their age had been through. Harry had experienced his fair share of his mistreatment and abuse from the Dursleys and horrors from Voldemort. On the other hand, Ginny had spent an entire year possessed by a memory of Voldemort, and he had shown her things which no eleven-year old should even know of. Harry just felt he could open up to her. He had recently realized he liked her a lot because when he wasn't having nightmares he was dreaming of her. He had also been writing to her and eagerly waited for her replies. Breaking out of his trains of thought, he checked his trunk to make sure he had not forgotten anything. Satisfied, he picked up the letter on his bedside table and glanced at it again. It had arrived that evening with Fawkes. It read:

_Dear Harry,__I hope you are well. I want to apologize to you for keeping the prophecy from you for such a long time, though I still think I was right in doing so. Harry I care about you very much. I wanted you to have a normal childhood and teenage life but it seemed fate did not agree with it. I am sorry you have to carry such a burden, though I intend to help you If you let me. I also apologize for placing you with the Dursleys all those years ago. I wanted to keep you out of the limelight, but alas it seemed it caused more harm than good. Sometimes the greatest harm is inflicted as a result of the best intentions.__Also Harry, I implore you not to push your friends away because of the prophecy. You need them and they need you. They are very concerned for you, and I have been receiving several requests to take you out of there. Your friend Miss Weasley is the most persistent, and she even sent me a couple of howlers.__The Order will be coming to get you any time tomorrow. Be ready to leave as soon as they get there.__One more thing Harry, remember your power is love. Love those around you. Let them love you, and love them in return. It is our only hope.__Sincerely,__Albus Dumbledore__P.S. Please consider continuing the DA._

Harry again felt guilty as he had felt earlier that evening while reading the letter. He was ashamed of his behaviour at the end of the last year when he blew up on his headmaster and destroyed half of his office. It was the night Sirius was killed and Dumbledore told him the prophecy. He was a still a bit put out by being kept in the dark, but now, after he had had time to cool down, and especially had allowed Ginny to cool him down, he understood the aged headmaster's reasoning for keeping the prophecy from him. He intended to apologize to his mentor at his first chance. Initially he wanted to write reply and send it with Fawkes, but he immediately flamed away after delivering the letter. He decided to heed to the advice of his esteemed mentor, whom he also saw as a grandfather.

He put the letter away in his trunk and decided to turn in though it was only eight. He wanted to have a head start on the day because he was returning to his true home, the Burrow. He was going to the Weasleys and Ginny. Thinking of Ginny again brought a goofy smile on his face as he silently prayed again that Ginny hadn't given up on him. The correspondence with her and her insistence of him getting out of Privet Drive along with her consoling and supportive letters had given him the hope that perhaps he was not too late. He turned off the lights, undressed, and laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep once again having dreams of chasing a beautiful red-head through Hogwarts grounds.

Hours later he was vaguely aware of someone shaking him and telling him to wake up. He screwed up his face and tried to cover his face with sheets. After taking a huge yawn, he uncovered his face. Someone handed him his glasses which he gladly accepted. He put them on and focused on the person. It was none other than Bill Weasley, who was grinning at him.

"Hey, Harry. Finally decided to get up. I have been trying to wake you for about ten minutes. Get up, the guard is here. We are moving you to the Burrow," he said while helping Harry to get up.

Harry glanced at the window and saw that it was still dark. He glanced at the clock to see that it was quarter to four. He complained good-naturedly. "Blimey Bill, it's still dark. Why take me away at such an ungodly hour?"

Bill smiled as he took hold of his trunk. "Sorry mate. It was the most suitable time. Things have been quite hectic with the Order. Grab your broom, we will be flying to Devon."

Harry nodded and then something clicked in his mind. He pointed his wand at Bill and asked, "At that place, around whose portrait everyone tiptoed?"

Bill looked at his drawn wand and nodded appreciatively. "That is an easy one. The portrait of Mrs. Black, Harry." He paused as Harry put down his wand and then added with a smirk. "Moody will be pleased. Just don't put the wand in your back pocket or you may lose you buttock."

Harry laughed and then excused himself grabbing a change of clothes before heading for the bathroom. Ten minutes later when he came downstairs, fully dressed and showered, with his Firebolt in his right hand, he saw several people gathered in the living room just like last time.

"Ah, there you are Harry." Tonks grinned at him as she shook his hand.

"Yes, here I am." He grinned at her.

Just then Moody yelled. "Order order! Everyone get to their stations. Bill, Kingsley, look out for the signal. Hestia, take care of Harry's trunk. Tonks, brief him while Leon and I check the security." The rest of the guard stood around in the half circle looking up at Harry and Tonks as the rest left fulfill to their assignments.

Tonks stuck out her tongue at Moody back just as he stepped through the main door no doubt looking through his magical eye in all directions. They faintly heard his exclamation of _"Tonks I saw that!"_Grinning mischievously, Tonks turned to Harry.

"Well, Harry. The plan is the same just like last time. We will be flying to the Burrow. You will fly in the middle. I will be on your left; King will be on your right while Leon will be in front of you. Bill will be behind you while others will circle you around. I won't bore you with rest of the details like Moody would have. Follow Leon. If anything happens, keep flying west. All of us will meet up at the Burrow."

Harry nodded to show that he understood and then turned toward the rest of the guard. He shook hands with Hestia Jones; Elphias Doge; an aged plump wizard, Dedalus Diggle; the wizard with a purple hat; and Sturgis Podmore, who he remembered from the year prior. Then he shook hands with another young wizard who introduced himself as Will Mathews, a close friend and fellow curse breaker of Bill Weasley. He had sandy brown hair, light brown eyes, and an athletic build. Then he turned to the last occupant of the room who was a young woman in her mid-twenties. She had shoulder length blonde hair with blue eyes, an average height and a fair complexion.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Taylor. I am an Auror just like Tonks. She and I are best friends since Hogwarts."

Harry politely said hello and shook hands with her and unnecessarily introduced himself. He vaguely wondered how someone like Elizabeth could be an auror. She would have a hard time lying low because she was bound to draw attention with her appearance. They all made small talk until Mad-Eye came booming through the front door.

"All right, all right, there will be time for cozy catch-up later. Come on out now. We leave on the second signal."

Everyone stopped talking abruptly and followed the grizzled ex-auror quietly towards the front yard and stood side by side. There Harry met the last new face who quickly introduced himself as Leon Parker, a senior auror in his late thirties. Everyone mounted their brooms and performed the disillusionment charm on themselves. Kingsley Shacklebolt performed the charm on Harry. As they saw red sparks shooting up in the sky Moody whispered, "There is the signal, come on."

They kicked off their brooms and took off into the cool, July night. It was a quiet night with the occasional sound of a dog barking or a car rushing through the street. Cool wind was blowing, signifying the approach of a rainstorm. Harry's heart was leaping with joy. He was back in air on his Firebolt after several months. Not only had he gotten away from the Dursleys early in the summer, he was flying toward the Burrow and towards Ginny! The depressing thoughts and the contents of prophecy were wiped from his mind. He was back where he belonged and was headed where he was wanted and loved.

Heavy rain clouds could be seen making their way toward Little Whinging. Harry silently prayed that they didn't head farther west because if they did, he and his companions would be soaked. Even now, he was feeling cold at such a great height. He remembered the flight from last time and had put on a leather jacket, but his hands and feet were getting cold.

They were quickly passing through the countryside and small towns. From time to time, they heard Moody directing them to change the route due to some Muggle looking up at the sky or some other security concern. Twice, he made them avoid two large towns. Every now and then he saw Order members changing positions and encircling him. Thankfully, the heavy rain clouds were far behind.

A couple of hours later, as first signs of new day could be seen, Harry's hands were numb from the cold, just like last time. Just when he thought he had frozen completely he heard Moody ordering them to descend. In a few of minutes, Harry saw the small town of Ottery St. Catchpole. Half an hour later he was standing in front of a lop-sided building with four chimneys surrounded by trees on two sides and a huge lake on one side. This was Harry's second most favourite building in the world, the Burrow. His face split into a large grin as he saw it. The members of the advance guard started to gather around in a half circle.

As Moody landed, he and Kingsley did a quick scan of the area just in case, and then approached the other members of the guard. They were all making small talk while Tonks and her friend Elizabeth were loudly complaining that they had frozen while flying through the route of Paris. Will then offered to _heat_them up after which they wisely shut up while Will winked at Harry. Harry grinned at him. He was obviously thrilled to be back where he belonged. He also took a quick liking to Will and Elizabeth or Lizzy as she preferred to be called. Both of them were friendly and fun to talk to and they really knew their stuff. All the previous suspicions about Elizabeth abilities were gone after learning that she was one of the most skilled and gifted aurors. As Moody approached they all ceased to talk and looked up at the aged ex-auror who was leading the guard.

Moody slowly walked up to them and took a huge gulp from a flask in his hip pocket. He took a deep breath and said huskily, "Well, we arrived here with safety. You all are free to go. Tonks and Bill see to it that Harry makes it to the Burrow. You can't be too sure at times like this. The rest of you are free to go while I go to report Albus." All this time his magical eye had been revolving, no doubt double checking the security.

The members of the guard quickly said their goodbyes and disapparated one by one until Harry, Bill and Tonks were the only ones remaining. They made their way to the Burrow with Bill levitating Harry's trunk. As Harry approached the Burrow's front door, Bill teased him a bit by saying. "Get ready to be attacked by two Weasley women, Harry. I bet you will be blue by the time they let go of you."

Harry smiled at him and walked through the main door closely followed by Bill and Tonks. As he stepped into the living room, he was hit with a huge wave of joy at being back at his true home. Just then, Mr. Weasley walked into the living room and beamed at them. He gave Harry a brief fatherly hug and said, "Good to see you son. I'm glad you got out of there earlier this year."

Harry returned the hug feeling even fonder of the older man and replied happily, "Likewise, Mr. Weasley, thanks for having me here."

The Weasley patriarch patted his shoulder and said affectionately, "Nonsense, my boy. You don't have to thank us for anything. You will always be a part of our family, a huge part. You are always as welcome here as any of my children. You are like a son to me. It is your home as well. Wait until you see the surprise we have planned for you."

Harry's heart swelled at being called one of their family. Somehow it made him feel even more loved. He beamed at his best friend's father. Hearing their voices, Mrs. Weasley came into the living room as well and enveloped him into a huge bone-crushing hug knocking the air his lungs. To her surprise, Harry happily returned the hug and didn't tense up like he usually did.

"Oh, Harry dear, it's so good to see you. I wish you could have got here sooner." She then drew him in at arm's length and examined him critically, "My, you are still too thin. Don't those blasted Muggles feed you?"

Harry smiled and replied, "It's not their fault this time, Mrs. Weasley. I wasn't feeling very hungry these past few weeks. Although, I am always up for your cooking."

"Well no worries, I'll fatten you right up before school starts. Come on in the kitchen for some breakfast." She beamed at him and then turned to other occupants in the room.

She and Tonks exchanged pleasantries while Bill dragged Harry's trunks up to Charlie's old room.

Harry initiated a conversation with Mr. Weasley, asking him about the state of the Ministry.

"The ministry is in a shambles right now. Fudge is desperately trying to hold onto his post, but the public is demanding a vote of no confidence. Everyone close to Fudge is in mud these days. It won't be long until he is kicked out of office. Even now, it's out in the open that You-Know-Who is back, he isn't taking measures to prepare the nation for war. He thinks that by passing strict laws against werewolves, vampires, giants, and goblins he will be able to rise above the scandal. No one knows who is to be trusted. The only good thing is now Amelia Bones, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, is taking measures and starting new departments and hiring more aurors, but still her power is limited compared to that of Fudge."

"What kind of measures?"Harry asked the older man.

Just then, Bill walked downstairs and told him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Well I doubt dad has told you but he has been promoted to the head of the Office of Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects."

"Congratulations ," Harry said while the man smiled fondly at him.

Then Harry asked, "What does it do?"

"Well, the return of You-Know-Who had caused a great panic. People are buying and selling protective object and enchantments etc. Our job is to stop the illegal business because half the time the stuff being sold is either cursed or entirely useless. Only yesterday we caught a person selling cursed sneakoscopes–no doubt the work of a Death Eater. The idiot bloke claimed to have bought them from a foreign wizard. Three days ago we caught a person in Diagon Alley selling protective talismans which claimed to change a person's appearance to protect from werewolves and Death Eaters." Mr. Weasley explained.

"And what exactly those talismans d–o? OUCH!" Tonks asked while tripping over the hem of the carpet. Bill helped her up offering a hand and she shot him a grateful look.

"They just badly transfigure a person's attire. A few people who bought the blasted objects had to spend the night in St. Mungo's spell damage ward," Mr. Weasley explained after which he launched into a brief description of the measures taken by his boss.

They all spent a few minutes talking after which Mr. Weasley, Bill and Tonks took their cue and left for work. As they apparated away, Mrs. Weasley led Harry into the kitchen and handed him a plate of biscuits and told him to sit on the table while she prepared a 'proper' breakfast for him.

Harry sat down on the counter and took a biscuit. After eating a couple more biscuits he asked, "Mrs. Weasley, where is everyone?"

"Oh Harry, Ron and Ginny are asleep. It's usually me, Arthur and those two at the Burrow these days. Charlie is in Romania trying to get more foreign wizards involved. Bill is mostly away on Order business but he drops by from time to time. The twins are mostly living in the flat above their joke shop, but they do come over to stay overnight once or twice a week. They are here for dinner almost every other night. Though at first I didn't approve of their choice of career, they are doing quite well. I am so proud of them," Mrs. Weasley told him while putting three slices of bacon, two eggs, and several sausages on his plate. After a moment she added with a smile, "Don't tell them I said that. They still haven't told me how they got their hands on cash."

Harry smiled broadly at her. He was thrilled to be back at the Weasleys. Here he always felt at home. He eyed his plate in awe, wondering how he would be able to finish it all, but he didn't complain because he was feeling very hungry.

As he was eating, Mrs. Weasley told him, "You will be staying in Charlie's old room. It is just across from Ginny's room. We thought now you have grown you would appreciate some more privacy."

Harry quickly swallowed a huge chuck of sausage and replied, "Thank you so much, though I don't mind sharing with Ron. I always loved staying here. I feel so much at home, thanks for everything."

She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, "Harry dear, you don't have to thank us. You are like our own. You and Hermione are a part of the family." A moment later she added forcefully, "And, young man, you _will_be coming for Christmas."

Harry's heart swelled fro the second time that morning at such a loving gesture from Weasley matriarch. He finished his breakfast, thanked her, and planted a kiss on her cheek. After thanking her profusely for her hospitality, he went to wash up, missing the look of happiness and astonishment on the face of his best friend's mother.

An hour later he was sitting in the parlour by the fireplace, reading the Daily Prophet when a soft female voice said, "Harry, when did you get here?"

He quickly looked up to see the smiling face of Ginny Weasley, who was approaching him with a graceful feminine stride. Though she was dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt, but she looked like a goddess to him. He couldn't help but notice how many diferent shades were present in her waist length red hair which shimmered in morning light. Her creamy white skin was exposed at her shoulders and neck which contrasted prettily with the dark-colored shirt. She was beautiful beyond doubt. The muscles in his stomach tightened into a knot at the mere sight of her. _Merlin, she's gorgeous,_ he thought. _What the hell did I saw in Cho, the most beautiful and brilliant girl was right under my nose all this time. How I could be so blind?_

He quickly got up and enveloped her in a huge hug, wrapping his arms around her small waist. She wound her arm around him and tightly hugged him back. While he was hugging her, he noticed how well his arms felt around her delicate waist and how perfectly her body fit with his. He was also delighted by the faint scent of lavender and strawberries coming from her hair. He blushed a little and broke the hug after a minute, but still didn't let go of her waist. She beamed at him and gave him a huge smile.

He replied softly, "Earlier this morning . The Order came and took me at 4." He smiled at her and then reluctantly let go.

Ginny on the other hand was surprised and delighted at the same time at his behaviour. It seemed that the boy she was in love with her entire life was finally coming to his senses. She was aware of the effect she was having on him and was happy for it. For the entire summer she had hoped that he had seen the light and saw her beyond his best mate's sister, and now it had happened. Every summer she used to wonder whether he would notice her or she would have to wait another whole year, but now her dream was coming true. The talk she had with Tonks after her visit had given her a shred of hope, but she had quickly nixed it at that time. Admitted, they had gotten a bit closer at the end of previous term and as the summer had started, their friendship got deeper and they had grown even more closer. She hoped he soon asked her out when the time was right. She took a good look at him, afterall he was in her mind, always hers. He had grown a couple of inches in previous month. His emerald green eyes were gorgeous as ever and his messy black hair was just as she remembered. Though he was still quite thin but she was sure he would gain some weight now that he was back with his true family.

They made themselves comfortable and caught up with each, talking about random silly stuff, carefully staying away from the grave topics. Harry was amazed how easy and natural talking to her felt like. He had a feeling he could talk to her for hours without effort unlike with Cho to whom he can't even talk on a single topi,c let alone multiple. They talked about petty little things, like their homework, Quidditch, badmouthing Snape, Ron and Hermione cluelessness of each other, the twins' joke shop and the like.

A while later, Ron walked in grumbling something about too bloody early to finish homework while chewing last bits of his breakfast. When his eyes fell upon Harry, his face broke into a huge grin and he went to hug his best friend.

"Harry mate, thank Merlin you're finally here. It's good Dumbledore let you off early this year."

"Good to see you too, Ron." Harry gave his best mate a manly one-armed hug.

They crashed at the sofas and began to catch up, as best friends usually do. They were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley, who was calling Ginny to help her with the laundry.

"Oh Mum, Harry just got here. Can't I do it later?" She complained, obviously not in the mood to 'neatly' fold shirts of her giant of brothers.

"Ginny, you can talk to him later, it won't take long. Now be a dear and give me a hand." Mrs. Weasley voice called from the kitchen.

She grudgingly got up and left to help her mother, but before she left, she asked Harry if he wanted to go flying with her later. Harry responded he would love to and blushed a little, a reaction which did not go unnoticed by Ron, who had a hard time control his laughter.

"So, have you heard from Hermione?" Harry asked him, feeling uncomfortable under his friend's gaze.

Ron decided not to take the mickey out of his best mate and change the topic. "Yes, I heard from her just yesterday. She's in Spain with her family, but I reckon she will be here by the start of August. She wrote me about all the books she found in some bookstore there. She bought about a dozen of them. It's beyond me how can someone relax with a book the size of Hogwarts: A History in their lap. I'm telling you mate, she's mental, that one."

Harry shared a laugh with Ron at the image of Hermione relaxing at a beach with a thick book plopped into her lap. After talking about homework and the joke shop Harry asked quietly, "So, any idea what's up with the Order?"

Ron quickly sobered and sat up properly. He glanced around to make sure his mother wasn't in hearing distance, and then replied calmly, "There hasn't been much news mate. After the Ministry incident mum has become even more protective and keen to keep us out of the war. Anyhow, thanks to twins' extendible-ears, we've managed to eavesdrop on a few conversations. We found that You-Know-Who is lying low for the moment. There have been no more attacks except the one on Madam Bones's residence, but there have been three mysterious disappearances that I know of. One of them was a department head; I don't know which while the other two were in MLE." He paused to let Harry process the information, then continued in same low voice, "Also there are a huge number of new Order members. People are keen to help now that You-Know-Who is out in the open. As far as I know the new recruits include Oliver Wood, who is playing for Puddlemore United; Fleur Delacour, who is working at Gringotts; Angelina Johnson, who is reserve chaser for Wimbourne Wasps; Alicia Spinnet, who is a reporter for the Daily Prophet; twin's friend Lee Jordan; and Andromeda Tonks, Tonks' mother, who is a healer at St. Mungo's. In addition there are couple of friends of Bill and Charlie that I know of and also a gorgeous blonde auror, Elizabeth. Mate, she's hot. The way adults talk, Ginny and I suspect there are at least four more aurors but we haven't met any of them."

Harry nodded, clearly delighted to get some update on the Order. Ginny walked in as Ron finished speaking. She came into the room and quietly sat beside Harry. He smiled at her goofily and then looked up at Ron. "Yeah, I met Elizabeth. She was one of the guards who brought me here. I also met Bill's friend Will, he's a nice guy, and also met one of your four mystery aurors. His name is Leon Parker. He is a decent enough bloke. He really seemed to know his stuff."

"I hope he isn't like Mad-Eye. God knows we already have enough nutters. We don't need another." Ron yawned like a bear stretching out his arms and legs.

Ginny spoke mysteriously. "There must be more members that we don't know of. George told me Dumbledore has been busy, recruiting."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, and then added furtively, "I think I heard something about Unspeakables but I am not sure. And there is no way to be sure as _adults_won't tell us anything. After all we are Ickle babies crawling around in nappies." He finished irritably.

Ginny nodded, "Merlin knows what happens up at the HQ. Even Fred and George don't tell us much. They enjoy keeping us in the dark." Then she added cheerfully. "Speaking of the twins, don't you have somewhere to be, Ron?" She raised an eyebrow.

Ron quickly glanced at the clock at swore lightly. "Bloody hell! I lost track of the time. Sorry, Harry, I got to go. I am helping the twins at the shop until the end of the month. Sorry I won't be able to keep you company for the week."

Harry waved off his apology and replied, "It's okay Ron. I really don't mind." He added after a moment, "In fact it's even better. This way I'll get more time to spend with Ginny without an excuse." He finished cheekily, earning himself a laugh from a delighted Ron and a dazzling smile from Ginny, who blushed lightly.

"Okay mate, but beware she's a feisty on- OUCH!"

Ginny had kicked Ron's right shin at his comment. He wisely refrained from complaining and quickly flooed away after saying goodbye. After he left, Harry looked up at Ginny. Feeling still a bit cheeky he poked her and said, "Well Miss Weasley, if I remember correctly, you said something about flying. Care to go for a fly or are you going to chicken out of it?"

Ginny smacked his arm playfully and said, "In your dreams, Potter. In your dreams." They shared a laugh and grabbed their brooms. They told Mrs. Weasley what they were up to and left for the paddock near the Weasley house.

As Harry and Ginny walked side by side, Harry glanced at Ginny, who was looking even more beautiful in the sunlight. He joked around with her a little, feeling happier and lighter than he had all month. He realized now he truly felt at home, and now he could truly recover. Mounting his broom to play a game of tag with his crush, the only thought on his mind was it's going to be an interesting summer.

Sorry for the delay guys. My beta-reader had exams approaching and I was busy but from now on, I'll update sooner. Most probably next chapter will be out in a week. Please rate and review and leave your comments and opinions.  
>P.S. in case you haven't noticed i'm a big fan of enrique iglesias so most of the chapter titles will be his songs :)<p> 


	4. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

Everything's Gonna Be Alright

Harry had a wonderful time flying and playing tag with Ginny. Despite the fact that he had flown to Devon all the way from Surrey, he enjoyed it nonetheless. They put away their brooms in the broom shed and headed towards the house. They were walking in silence, though it was not an uncomfortable one, at least not for Ginny. True, she was nervous walking side-by-side with the love of her life, but it was nothing compared to the state of Harry's nerves.

While Ginny was idly walking with her arms loosely hung to her sides, a great struggle was going inside Harry's mind. His brain was screaming to show his Gryffindor courage and take her hand, but at the same time he was scared of her reaction. _What if she didn't think of me much more than a friend? Would she be offended? What if she hated me for it? What would I do then? Would it affect my relationship with__ the rest of the__ Weasleys? Or if she still feels the same way__,__ would the Weasleys approve of__ me__ dating Ginny? Or would they consider it as crossing a line? _The Burrow was his only home, and the Weasleys were his only hope for a normal life, they were his only family. He didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with the entire family just for his feelings for Ginny. He idly wondered if it was worth the risk, him being with Ginny. _Of course it's worth the risk__,__ you great prat!_ His mind screamed at him.

With a bravery and boldness he thought he did not possess, he took hold of Ginny's hand in his larger one. He knew he was blushing furiously, but adamantly looked forward avoiding Ginny's gaze. The house looked very interesting to him and he intently started to count the windows. Ginny, on the other hand, was overloaded with joy at his gesture. She felt like her heart would burst out of her chest. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, her childhood crush and love of her life had taken her hand and was blushing! She felt her legs go weak, but she gave a reassuring squeeze and tightened her grip on his hand. She was grinning like an idiot at the moment, but she didn't care. Meanwhile, relief flooded through Harry. _She has not let go! I am holding her hand!_ He was mentally doing a dance jig. Even though he was still blushing, a smile also broke on his face. He intertwined his fingers with hers, but still tried not to look directly at her face. Both of them got the signal that the feeling was mutual. They continued holding hands, but reluctantly let go of each other as the approached the kitchen.

"There you are! I was just about to call you for lunch," Mrs. Weasley said smiling at them. She could see both of them had had a great time and it was only a matter of time the two of them got together. She told them to go and wash up and placed the tray of sandwiches on the table. As they sat down for lunch, she noticed Harry sat down next to Ginny, a feat which had never occurred before, at least in her sight. She smiled inwardly and hoped things worked out for them. They were just meant for each other.

Harry managed to force down a complete sandwich down his throat. Even after his resolve to take care of himself and eat properly, his appetite was still subdued. He watched in fascination as Ginny grabbed her third sandwich. He idly wondered how a small girl like her could eat so much. He should get a good paying job after Hogwarts if he wanted to feed Ginny properly, he thought. _Brilliant__,__ Potter! _Said a sarcastic voice in the back of his mind,_ you are terrified of asking her out__,__ and here you are thinking of marrying her! Get a grip or get a move on!_

Ginny noticed Harry's gaze upon her and looked up to him and gave him a dazzling smile. Harry's heart did some sort of dance jig at the sight of her. She took one look at his clean plate and silently added another sandwich. When he tried to protest she cut him off, "Nonsense, Harry, you need to eat to keep up your strength. Merlin knows you can do with some weight. If you don't want to eat for yourself, eat it for _me_," She finished with an emphasis on the ending note.

Harry gave her a huge smile and the silently began to munch on his second sandwich.

Molly Weasley saw this exchange with a barely concealed grin. _Merlin, they are so smitten with each other, just like Ron and Hermione._ She was happy that her youngest child and almost son were coming to their senses about one another. _It's good that they are letting each other know their feeling, Thanks Merlin for small favo__u__rs._ She reflected upon the relationship of her youngest son and his best friend, Hermione. It was so obvious they fancied each other, but both of them were clueless as Flobberworms. She glanced at the timepiece and realized it was time to go. She was due at headquarters for setting up an infirmary along with other healers of the Order. Why they needed one was a mystery to her, but no one questioned the decisions of Albus Dumbledore lightly. She suspected that the headmaster expected this war to be worse than the previous one. She prayed her family made through it unscathed. She regarded Harry and Hermione as family and planned to get their hands on the clock at their respective birthdays. Getting up, she reached for her wand and cloak. After saying goodbye to both children, she left through the back door and walked towards the outskirts of The Burrow to Apparate to the HQs.

Ginny silently watched her mother walk away down the path heading towards the boundary of the wards. Her mother was still adamant to keep the teenagers out of the war and never let anything slip. She only referred to her assignments as Order business, unlike her brothers, who accidently on purpose gave them some update from time to time. She put away the leftovers and began to do the dishes, aware of Harry watching her closely. She was wondering what was going on in his mind, when he asked in a small voice, "Do you need any help? I'll be glad to be of service."

Ginny smiled inwardly at his politeness and nervousness. He was so adorably sweet. She gave him a smile and handed him the towel, "Sure, I'll wash the dishes, and you can dry them."

Harry happily obliged. He carefully wiped the plates while watching her when he thought she wasn't looking. She looked so beautiful; it was so hard for him to take his eyes off her. On the other hand, Ginny was flattered, both by his attention and sweetness. She piled up the dried dishes in the rack and grabbed a cloth to wipe the table. Finishing up at the kitchen, she challenged Harry to a game of chess to which he happily accepted. During the game Harry's attention wandered off to the beautiful girl sitting in front of him. He fought hard to keep his mind focused on the chess board but his eyes had will of their own. After losing to her five times in a row, he threw up his hands in exasperation, "I give up. I cannot beat a Weasley in chess no matter what."

Ginny, feeling mischievous decided to tease him. "Aww, I never knew you were such a sore loser."

"Who says I am?" He asked putting away his chess pieces.

"Oh I do, and I know I am right," she replied cheekily not backing down one step.

"Oh I am not. Here I thought I was pointing the obvious."

"Oh, well pointed." She used the phrase Hermione used when Ron noticed she was a girl. Both she and Harry shared a laugh at the reference. Ginny looked up at a laughing Harry. He looked so young and carefree when he was happy. She was glad she was able to make him laugh and bring a smile on his usually grim face.

Later he excused himself to go and lie in for a nap. She offered to show him to his room which he gladly accepted. Standing in front of Charlie's room, she opened the door and told him, "Mum has set up Charlie's old room for you on my insistence. My room is just across. See that door there?" She pointed to a door with a sign 'Ginny's Room'. "That is my room. She initially wanted to put you up in Fred and George's old room, but then I told her you wouldn't enjoy the summer getting pranked every time you move around." She paused for his reaction and then added in undertone avoiding his eyes. "I also thought you could do with some privacy."

Harry looked at her so quickly it made his neck crick. His heart swelled at her concern for him and her thoughtfulness. No one had ever done anything like this for him. Others always showed concern but she had taken into account his desires. He wondered how she cared for him so much after his indifference to her all those years. He grabbed her in tight hug and replied huskily, "Thanks, Gin. Thank you so much. No one has ever done something like this for me."

She tightly hugged him back understanding his need of physical contact. She ran her fingers softly through his hair and said, "Harry, you are more than welcome. You don't have to thank me. I am glad you appreciate it."

Slowly, Harry let go of her, but remained where he was. Ginny looked into his emerald green eyes and said, grabbing his hand, "Harry, if you ever need to talk about anything, feel free to come to me at any time, even in the middle of the night. I know I am not close to you as Ron and Hermione, but I want to help you, Harry, if you want me to. I am good a listener and I would never push you to tell me anything you don't want. I would never tell anyone whatever you tell me, not even Ron and Hermione."

Harry was deeply touched by her words and was aware that she meant each and every one of it. Tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear with his free hand, he said, "T-thank y-you. I-I want to talk to you about some stuff, but not r-right now. Maybe tomorrow or the day after, but I want to talk to you soon. I just feel like I can talk to you about anything."

Ginny gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Okay, Harry. Just come to me whenever you are ready. Now you should get some rest or my mum will have a fit." He smiled at her and thanked her once again. She waved it off once again, then leaned over, planted a kiss on his cheek and left for her room. Opening her door, she glanced back to see Harry standing transfixed at the same spot slowly touching the spot on his check where she had kissed him. Coming to his senses, he smiled at her once more, aware of the fact that his face was flushed, and went into his room to take a nap.

The next three day passed almost in the same way. Ron left for the twins' shop shortly after breakfast every morning and Harry continued to spend the entire day in Ginny's company, not that either of them complained. They spent the day talking, sitting by the pond, flying in the paddock, helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen and completing their homework. They had taken to do their summer assignments together with usually Harry helping Ginny with DADA or Transfiguration. Ginny was very good at Charms and also excelled at Potions, where Harry lacked thanks to Snape.

She helped him understand some of the obscure laws and theories of Potions even though she was a year behind him. They stayed up late every night playing chess or exploding snap. Sometimes they just sat by the fireplace and talked or even sit together in companionable silence. Harry was getting better at controlling his blush while holding Ginny's hand at times. Ginny didn't say a word about it and continued to treat him the same, knowing that he would come to her when he was ready.

It was the fourth day when Harry decided to talk Ginny about Sirius and his nightmares. He was doing better, but still had the occasional bad dream, though not a nightmare. It was four in the evening when Harry decided to approach her. They were all alone in the house. Ron was at the joke shop and Mrs. Weasley was away on an assignment for the Order. Harry went up to Ginny's room and found the door ajar. He peeked to see Ginny lying on her bed reading some teen magazine. She was dressed in a plain knee length black skirt and a white full sleeved top. She had her hair down, which was moving with the wind coming from the open window.

Her freckles, which he loved, stood out in the sunlight. Her chocolate brown eyes were locked on the magazine, reading intently. Harry was mesmerized at the sight of her. She looked like an angel to him. He stared at her, only coming to his senses when he felt drool down his chin. He quickly wiped it up with his sleeve and knocked softly on the door. Ginny looked up at him and gave him a lopsided grin. Harry was alarmed as he felt his stomach tighten. He hastily smiled at her and said, "Ah, Gin, you said that I could come and talk to you whenever I wanted. So, I was wondering, if you wanted... then maybe we could go down by the lake and talk." He knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help it.

Ginny quickly got up and said with a grin, "Sure, let's head out. And, Harry, you don't have to be so shy to ask me to talk, you know I would love to talk to you."

Harry mumbled something incoherent and started to descend the staircase. Amused, Ginny shook her head and followed him. They walked out of The Burrow and went down to 'Ginny's spot', which she had showed him couple of days ago. It was a nice secluded spot hidden by the bushes which gave a terrific view of the valley. She told him that she often came here to find solitude and be herself when the house was full of people. It was a quiet spot and none of Ginny's brothers knew of it. They sat down side by side and gazed down the valley. Harry was unsure where to begin, he had no idea where to start. Ginny, sensing his uncertainty, took the matter into her hands and spoke softly, "I will be here for you, Harry, always. Now take your time and begin talking when you feel comfortable."

Harry was so deeply touched at her patience and compassion, that he couldn't help but wonder once again how she cared for him so much. He mustered all his energy and spoke in a small voice, "I don't know where to start, Gin."

"Start with the nightmares, Harry. It usually helps talking about them. It helped me when I talked to Bill after my first year." she said while taking his hand in her own.

Harry mentally prepared himself to endure his horrors once again, that usually haunted him at night. Even though he knew it would help him, he was still feeling apprehensive about the whole idea. A tiny childish part of him was afraid that she would think of him a coward. Taking her word for it, he took a deep breath then looked down at his lap and began, "The nightmares usually started with me running down hallways and corridors. Then I enter the Hall of Prophecies and the fight began. Usually I see all of you getting killed by the Death Eaters or the veil. Sometimes the dreams start in the graveyard. Occasionally it starts from the Chamber but all of them end the same way, Sirius falling through the veil and you dying in Chamber or falling through veil as well. Then everyone I care about ends up dead one by one, and it is always due to my fault."

Harry's voice faltered twice and he began to tear up as he reached the part about Sirius falling through the veil. Ginny's heart clenched at the sight of him, his anguish and pain. She drew him in a hug and rested his head on her shoulder. He buried his head in her hair and started to sob. She softly rubbed his back with her hands, tears filling in her own eyes. She said, "Let it out, Harry. Don't bottle it inside of you. I am here for you, and I am never going to leave you. Everything is going to be all right. Let it out," she continued to whisper soothing words in his ear while softly rubbing his back. Harry had tensed up at first, but soon relaxed under her touch and cried his heart out. He cried for his parents, he cried for Sirius, Cedric... He cried for all the abuse and torture he was subjected to all those years. He wept for all the pain he went through his previous years in the Wizarding world.

Half an hour later, his cries and sobs had subdued to whimpers and tears. All this time Ginny kept on reassuring him, telling him she was there for him and everything was going to be all right. Harry realized he had broken down in front of Ginny. He broke away and flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to break down like this. I..."

But the rest of his apology was cut off by Ginny as she shot him a stern look and sharply said, "Don't you dare apologize to me, Harry James Potter!" Then she softened and continued in a soothing voice, "You have nothing to apologize for. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I am touched that you trust me enough to cry in front of me. Harry, crying is an important step of grieving. You cannot heal if you don't cry. You cannot expect the pain to lessen if you try to deny it and put it away. It comes haunting you. You should feel the pain and talk to those who love you, and let them help you. Let me help you, Harry. Talk to me. Talk to me about your problems and feelings. I promise I won't judge you. Talk to me." She pulled him in hug again despite his protests and kissed the top of his head. He first tensed up again, but slowly melted into her embrace and then wrapped his arms around her and nodded weakly.

He took a few minutes to gather his voice and then said pulling back slightly, "I miss Sirius. I miss him all the time. First few days were beyond terrible, only you guys kept me going, especially you, Gin. You've helped me so much through your letters and also at Hogwarts. Gin, I miss him, I miss him so much. I cannot believe he won't write to me ever again. I need him and he's not here now. He was a mixture of a friend, older brother and father. Now I would never see him again, Gin. I still feel guilty for his death. Sometimes I feel like, like I practically killed Sirius." He started crying again as he finished speaking.

Ginny drew him closer to her and rested his head on her shoulder once more. He in turn wrapped his arms round her tighter. She held him close and ran her fingers through his hair. She fought back the tears welling up in her own eyes. She kissed his forehead and began in a low but firm voice. "Harry, you are NOT responsible for Sirius's death. I repeat, you are not responsible. You did not kill Sirius. There are many people to blame, first of all Tom, because of whom we are in state of war. Second, Bellatrix Lestrange, who threw the curse at Sirius that pushed him through the veil. There is also Kreacher, who plotted against his master. Granted he and Sirius weren't exactly best mates, but he didn't have to betray Sirius. He plotted his death along with the Malfoys and Tom. You are not responsible."

Harry had stopped crying by now and looked lost, but Ginny knew he was listening to her intently. He hung onto her every single word as it brought him comfort along with her embrace. As she quietened he told her his thoughts. "But, Gin, the dream which I thought to be true turned out to be a fake. If I had practiced Occlumency harder, Voldemort wouldn't have been able to trick me in the first place. Hell, I could have thought of going to Snape when the crisis started! I could have even thought to use the mirror Sirius gave me at Christmas. I..."

Ginny put a finger on his lips cutting him off and said, "Harry, these are all what ifs. There is no use thinking what would have happened if you had acted differently. Listen to me, Harry; if you had practiced Occlumency harder, Tom would still have got through your defences. You had Snape for a teacher, who hates you. He's never taught you a thing in Potions, let alone occluding your mind. You could not have become an accomplished Occlumens under Snape's tutorage. It is Snape's fault that he never gave you proper instruction. It's Dumbledore's fault that he didn't realize that Snape can never see past his schoolboy grudge against your father. As for thinking of going to Snape after your vision, Harry, it didn't occur to any of us as well." She paused for a moment, letting him process what she had said. She saw he was listening to her intently, she continued, "Furthermore, Snape never gave you a reason to trust him. You went to rescue Sirius out of the purest of intentions. You thought he was in trouble. When your loved one is in trouble, you can't think of everything, Harry. Most people lose their mind, but you kept yours Harry. As for forgetting the mirror, it didn't occur to you, but this doesn't make you a bad person. We all make mistakes all the time and we all forget stuff. How could you remember using the mirror when you never used it in the first place?"

Harry pulled back a little, but still had his arms wrapped around her. She continued holding him and rubbing his back softly, just as her mother used to when she had a nightmare when she was young. Harry rested his head on hers and spoke softly, "I... I—...Y-you're right. There are loads of people to blame and my intention was to save him. But I still led him to his doom. Doesn't this make me responsible for his death? Similarly, I urged Cedric to take the cup with me at the third task, and look where it got him. I am still at fault along with the others, Ginny. I still feel guilty." He was looking down on his lap by the time he was finished. Ginny mentally cursed the Dursleys for making Harry believe everything was his fault. She wanted to curse them into oblivion for causing so much harm to the love of her life.

She pulled him closer to her, if that was even possible and continued, "Harry, you didn't have him killed. It is not your fault that things do not end up well. Lots of people are hurt around the world; many of them are murdered, but it is not your fault. Just because Sirius went there to save you and died doesn't make you responsible for his death. He died doing what he wanted to do. He was going mad being cooped up in that awful house. He died as a hero during a battle. As a result of that night, the Ministry has changed its stance. Now Fudge is leaving and hopefully someone competent will come in his place. If not, at least now the public knows Tom is back. A lot of people have joined the Order and more of them are keen to fight him. You have warned them of the dangers and now some of them will be prepared. As for Cedric taking the cup, you didn't know that the cup would lead you to Tom and Wormtail. You did it for the noblest intention and the purity of your heart. You wanted to share the title and glory with him, but fate didn't agreed. This doesn't make you responsible for his death. Sometimes things happen, Harry, and we have to accept them. They are unfair, Harry, unfair to you. Life has been unfair to you in general, but this doesn't make you responsible for others' fate or death. You have to stop blaming yourself for something you had no control of. You are not to blame, you hear me?"

Harry nodded, letting her know that he agreed with her. He looked up to the valley watching the sun setting down behind the horizon. He continued to gaze at the beautiful natural scenery in front of him for a few minutes while his mind was processing what Ginny had said. For the first time in a while, his heart and mind completely agreed with someone's advice. He mentally agreed with her reasoning and decided not to blame himself for what happened. He still felt sad but it felt better, lighter somehow. Crying with Ginny and talking to her helped him in a way he wasn't aware was possible. She was right; talking about such stuff really did help. It helped even more than her letters. All this time he had his arms round Ginny and she had hers around him. His head was resting against hers. Taking a deep breath he said, "Yes, you are right. Sirius hated being restricted to HQs, and he died fighting in a battle protecting me. It's what he wanted. And when you put it that way, I am not responsible for his death." He paused to take a deep breath then continued, "I agree with you, I was keen on beating up myself. But you knocked some sense into me. Thank you, Gin, thank you very much. When did you get so wise?" He pulled back a little and looked intently at her as he asked.

She smiled widely at his question. "Yes, Harry, you are not responsible for any of it. It's good that you see it this way now. As for me being wise, I matured quickly after the Chamber. That entire year forced me to grow up like your childhood forced you to grow up so quickly."

At the mention of Chamber of Secrets, Harry's smile faltered. He realized how he had ignored her that entire year. Even after her ordeal he never bothered to ask more than once how she was. He didn't try to help her, and now here she was helping him through his troubles. He instantly felt guilty and decided to apologize, "Gin, I just realized I have been so rude to you for so long. I never tried to help you through your problems after the Chamber. I never tried to be a good friend to you after your first year. I only began talking to you during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and then finally last year we became close. But how can you stand me? I was such a prat! I ignored you and hurt you pretty badly with my indifference. How can you stand me, let alone talk to me so much and pull me from the dumps. You should hate me. I am such an idiot. I am sorry, Ginny, I am sorry for ignoring you, for not being a good friend to you. I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but please, Gin, please forgive me."

Ginny saw Harry again apologize for something which was not his fault. She sighed in exasperation and quickly made him shut up, "Harry, I told you. You don't have to apologize for anything. You were never rude to me. I didn't make it easy for you to be my friend at that time. You were always polite and nice to me. You were twelve, and everyone is allowed to make such mistakes at that age. Harry, you befriended me soon enough at the end of my second year. And last year we became close friends. I could never hold it against you that you didn't come to help me after the Chamber or that you weren't very friendly. There is nothing for me to forgive, nothing at all. You saved my life and reassured me in the Chamber, which was more than enough. As for helping you now, Harry, I am where I want to be. It's what I want to do. I care about you; I care about you very much. I would gladly help you through your pain if the situation ever rises again. I am glad to help you and I would do that again in a heartbeat," she added as an afterthought, "I could _never_ hate you."

Harry was amazed at the vastness of her heart. He had no words to describe what he felt, so he just nodded. An idea came to him but he was reluctant to go through with it. He hesitated for a moment, then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek and then held her close. Ginny's heart swelled at his action, she was positively beaming. The hope that Harry returned her feelings ignited and she prayed silently he asked her out soon. She was now sure he liked her and she knew that he realized she still liked him as well. What he didn't know was that she just didn't like him, she loved him. As much as she wanted to push him by the tree and snog his brains out, she knew right now he was grieving and right now he needed moral support. He will come to her in his own time, which she suspected, and hoped, was in the near future, preferably during the summer.

They sat together for a long time silently watching the sun set. Some while later, Harry began telling her his adventures of his early years at Hogwarts, how he got the invisibility cloak, the escapade with the mirror of Erised, the meeting with fluffy and the entire tale of Philosopher's Stone. With some hesitation he told her about hearing voices during his second year and the entire Chamber incident from his point of view on her urging. In turn she told him from her perspective, and later she told him her adventures and pranks at Hogwarts. Harry also told her about his third and fourth years. She was fascinated with the confrontation among the trio and Sirius and Remus. She whopped in glee when Harry told her that they had knocked Snape unconscious. He even told her a bit about his life with the Dursleys, but carefully avoided telling her about the cupboard and other more horrible stuff. Then they talked about petty and silly little things. They were talking about Quidditch, and Ron's obsession with the Cannons, when Ginny realized the sun had set. She got up quickly, pulling Harry up with her.

"Harry! It's after seven! We have to go in. Mum told me she would be late today and I had to get started on dinner. Bill is coming with Fleur to stay and the twins will also be here for dinner." She ranted, but when she saw him laughing, she asked tersely, "Hey, what are you laughing at?"

Harry chuckled lightly at her expression, but quickly sobered under her gaze, "Nothing, just the look on your face. Come on, let's head inside. I will help you prepare dinner. Merlin knows I already have enough practice from cooking for the Dursleys."

Ginny's anger boiled at the mention of Dursleys. They made a seven year old cook breakfast! She was furious and wanted to hex them to bits, but controlling her temper, she returned to her cheerful self and asked cheekily, "Are you sure you up to it, Potter? I won't hold it against you if you chickened out."

"Oh I am up to it, Weasley. Let me show you how it's done," Harry replied feeling lighter and happier than in ages. He was enjoying this friendly banter with Ginny. He extended his hand to her, which she gladly took. She intertwined her fingers with his and they made their way to The Burrow hand in hand.

Harry helped Ginny make lamb stew and fresh bread for dinner. He also helped her to prepare apple pie for desert. He even helped her set up the table. They had just finished up placing Butterbeer and water on the table when they heard someone Floo in, arguing. They quickly walked into the living room to see what the commotion was about, but they didn't have to ask. The sight which greeted them was enough, they laughed out loudly. Inside, Ron was standing with pink hair and his face was now red with anger. On the other hand, the twins were standing in front of him with their standard mischievous grins.

"Fred, turn it back, now! You said you would turn it back into red by the time you closed down the shop, and that was half an hour ago!" Ron shouted. Harry was laughing so hard that he had to grab the wall to keep standing. Ginny wasn't faring much better.

"Now, now, brother dear, I think you look absolutely charming just the way you are; don't you think, my devilishly good-looking twin?" Fred said while looking pensively at George.

"I agree whole heartedly, my intelligent identical brother. But I don't think Ickle Ronnikins appreciates the effort we made to brush up his appearance. Ungrateful little brat." George eyed Ron while shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Fred, George, change it back now or..." Ron said in what he thought was a threatening voice but in truth was nothing more than a grumble.

"Or what, little brother? You will glare us to death? Or you'd ask your 'Mione to hex us?" Fred asked taking the mickey out of him.

"She's not my 'Mione and stop calling her that. Now change it back or I will..."

But rest of his pathetic threat was cut off by a loud screech, which also announced the arrival of Mrs. Weasley, which they had obviously missed over all commotion. "Fred and George Weasley! You change your brother's hair to their right colour now or you will be cleaning the attic." Harry and Ginny quickly sobered up, but still trying their best not to burst out laughing at the hilarious spectacle.

"Mum, we were just..." Fred began to justify but to no avail.

"Now." She shot them a stern look.

"Oh, alright, Mum, prankster's honour." George took out his wand and walked over to Ron, who now had a smug look on his face. George pointed his wand and muttered an incantation changing Ron's hair back to normal. The younger Weasley brother sighed in relief, thanked his mother, and ran upstairs. Mrs. Weasley cast one last disapproving look at the twins before heading into the kitchen though Harry noticed the top of her lips was twitching. As soon as she was out of earshot Fred added in an undertone. "But I still think pink was really Ron's colour," which made Harry and Ginny go through another fit of laughter.

Harry, Ron and the twins were gathered in the living room waiting for Mr. Weasley, Bill and Fleur to arrive. Ron was telling Harry the standings of the Quidditch teams in the league with Fred and George adding a comment here or there, also teasing Ron about the Cannons. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was checking the stew and the pie while complimenting Ginny on the wonderful job she had done.

"But, Mum, I didn't do it by myself. Harry helped me a lot; he even peeled the vegetables and set up the table. I never thought a boy could be such a huge help in kitchen," Ginny told her.

"He is such a dear; a perfect gentleman. You didn't ask him to help, did you?" Molly asked her.

Ginny shook her head, "No, Mum, he volunteered himself. I never thought he'd know so much about cooking and stuff, let alone happily giving a hand."

"I wonder where he learned all that," Molly thought out aloud.

Ginny wisely chose not to comment, even though she perfectly knew from where Harry had got his experience, as he had told her that evening. She frowned wondering how someone could be so cruel to a kid, let alone their own _nephew_, their own flesh and blood. She was brought out of her musings by two loud pops which announced the arrival of Bill and Fleur. She quickly gathered herself and walked into the living room to greet her eldest brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law.

Bill and Fleur walked in through the main door and greeted everyone. Harry shook hands with Bill and so did Fleur with the rest of the Weasley boys, but when she came up to Harry, she leaned over and kissed his cheek; his face flushed a brilliant shade of crimson. Meanwhile Ron and Ginny were smirking at him, obviously overjoyed at his predicament.

"'Arry, it'z zo good to see you," Fleur said while shaking his outstretched hand.

"It's nice to see you too, Fleur. How have you been?" Harry replied uncomfortably.

She smiled at him, "I 'ave been well. Billy 'ere iz great, he is still 'elping me weeth my Engleesh. I love him so much." She grinned at Bill, who goofily grinned back at her not seeing the looks of mirth and glee on the twins' faces at the nickname, 'Billy'. Harry sensed some severe teasing coming up. He talked a bit to Fleur congratulating her on her engagement and asking her about her job at Gringotts. She was telling him about her involvement with the Order when a faint pop announced the arrival of Mr. Weasley, who came in a moment later.

Few minutes later, Harry was having dinner with the Weasleys and Fleur, who was a Weasley-to-be. She and Mrs. Weasley were going on and on about flowers, dresses and other wedding plans. Fred and George were entertaining Harry and Ginny with incidents at their joke shop while Ron was listening to an intense discussion between his dad and eldest brother about the goblins' stance in upcoming war. When dinner was ended, Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the dishes began to pile and move over to the sink. She waved her wand again and they began to wash themselves. She rose from her seat and took the apple pie out of the oven. She served it while asking rhetorically.

"Now, who wants some apple pie?"

After a big round of dessert, dinner was concluded. Harry had two helpings of pie, and was feeling extremely full. He had to loosen up his belt a bit, and it was a lucky thing that the jeans had once belonged to Dudley, so they were quite roomy for Harry's thin waistline. After dinner everyone moved to the parlour to sit down and relax. Ron challenged Harry to a game of chess, which Harry lost spectacularly in fifteen minutes. Then Ginny challenged Ron against her and Harry which her brother narrowly won.

As the hour grew late, the twins took their cue and left for their flat above their joke shop. A few minutes later, Fleur, who was staying in the twins' old room, excused herself, followed by Mr. Weasley and Bill, who was staying in his old room. Mrs. Weasley went a little while later, asking them not to stay up too late. Ron, Harry and Ginny continued to play exploding snap until Ron yawned stupidly like a giant and went upstairs as well.

Harry and Ginny remained downstairs watching the flames burn away. They were in a companionable silence with Harry sitting right next to Ginny. He was pondering upon his emotions and feelings of the day. He thought about Ginny and his interaction with her that afternoon. She had helped him a lot. She turned out to be an even better listener than he expected. She had sympathized and cried with him, listened and talked to him and had eased away his pain with her caring and loving touch and soothing words. He had felt lighter and happier after talking to her. He felt most of the grief and sorrows go away, though a little of it was still there.

He looked up at her beautiful face. He was still amazed how beautiful she was, and cursed himself for not noticing her for who she was all those years. She had been right under his nose all this time and he had been too blind to notice her. He summoned up his energy, took a deep breath and solemnly said, "Thank you, Ginny. Thank you so much. Talking to you today has helped me loads. I feel better; somehow lighter and happier. You have no idea how grateful I am. I don't know what I would have done without you. First your letters and now all this, thank you, Gin."

She took his hand and replied in a calm soothing tone, "Harry, I have told you so many times, you don't have to thank me. It is what I wanted to do. I am touched you trusted me with your secrets, and I am glad I am able to help. I would do it again in a heartbeat, if you want me to."

Harry's heart swelled once more at her words. He was having this feeling very often lately. _She really is something,_ he idly thought. Giving her hand a squeeze he said, "I am so lucky to have you. Gin, I need to talk to you soon about something, but not now, maybe in a couple more days. Right now I just want to stay here and believe nothing bad will happen to any of us."

Ginny nodded and scooted over to him. She draped an arm around his neck, pulling him close to her. She planted a kiss on his check and softly murmured." Harry, everything will be alright one day." She paused then added, "I am here for you, Harry, and I always will be. Everything's gonna be alright."


	5. Could I Have This Kiss Forever

Could I Have This Kiss Forever

Next morning Harry woke up to Ron shaking him from head to toe. He whinged and turned over burying his face into the pillow in an effort to block out the sunlight coming in through the window. Ron chuckled lightly at him and said, "Mate, wake up. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes."

Harry opened his eyes just in time to see him leaving the room, closing the door behind. He sleepily threw off the covers and sighed. He was having a very nice dream involving his favourite redhead and a picnic by the Black Lake at Hogwarts. His dream was just heading to the interesting part when Ron woke him up. He silently cursed him for his poor timing. Stretching his arms, he snatched his glasses from the side table and grabbed his housecoat. He paused to get his clothes for the day when he faintly heard Ron finishing up with the bathroom.

Stifling a huge yawn, Harry walked out of the room heading to the bathroom. He quickly showered, dressed and made his way down to the kitchen. Just as he entered, he saw Bill and Fleur seated at the table, and he remembered that they were also staying for the summer. Mumbling a 'good morning', he unconsciously sat down next to Ginny, who was sitting by Ron, across from Bill and Fleur. Nobody commented at his choice of seat as he had taken to sitting next to Ginny this summer. Everyone was now used to it, but Harry was grateful nobody remarked at his choice. Ron had raised an eyebrow on the first day, but refrained from commenting. He looked up at Ginny, only to be reminded of his dream and he felt his face colour. He quickly looked away, not in the mood to be caught blushing on the breakfast table.

Ron seemed to be a bit more distracted than usual, but that was understandable as Fleur was sitting right across from him. Even though he didn't gawp at her like an idiot as he used to in his fourth year, still he had a slightly dazed look on his face. Harry grinned inwardly, picturing Hermione's reaction at Ron's behaviour. She would have had a field day interrogating and bickering about it, of course with the denial of her infatuation in Ron.

He ate his breakfast in silently watching the conversation between the females as they went on about dresses and some other girly stuff. Harry had always found such girl talk annoying as hell, but, strangely, listening to Ginny talk about makeup and dress colours didn't irritate him much as Parvati or Lavender did. In fact, he liked listening to her talk about girly stuff, even though he would never admit it out aloud. Ron, who also was listening in to their conversation was shaking his head in exasperation. He caught Harry's eye and mouthed 'mental, both of them', to which the black haired boy just grinned in response.

After breakfast Bill and Fleur left for Gringotts whereas Ron flooed away to twins' joke shop, promising Harry to play a game of Quidditch before dinner. Harry was finishing up the last of his tea when Mrs. Weasley asked, "So what do you children plan on doing today?"

"Umm not much, Mrs. Weasley, just some essays and later some flying or chess, right, Ginny?" Harry replied glancing at Ginny whilst putting away his empty cup on the counter.

"Yeah, I was hoping if you could help me with a few chaser techniques I looked up. I want to try out for chaser this year," replied the redhead.

"Well, run along, dears, I have some cleaning to do. I doubt you would want to be anywhere near when I'm dusting. Just stay within the boundaries when you go outside," Mrs. Weasley said pointing her wand and muttering a cleaning charm at the table, which became instantly neat and spotless. Harry thanked her for the breakfast and left the kitchen. He picked up his books and joined Ginny in the living room. They sat together, silently working on their assignments, occasionally talking to each other or asking for help on some tricky stuff. They were having fun with each other even when they were studying.

Even though he was supposed to be writing an essay on Coactom Potions for Snape, his thoughts were elsewhere. Harry was thinking of the previous day, how Ginny had listened to him and talked to him and how he had felt better after talking to her. In fact, he was feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his heart, which he wasn't aware of being there in the first place. He was happier than in months and in a positively cheerful mood, which was not a frequent occurring for him, as of late.

He felt strangely content confiding his into her. He was confident that she would never betray his secrets to anyone. He also knew she would not judge or pity him; she understood him completely, as weird it may sound. She knew how it felt to be touched by pure evil. She could also understand his disgust for fame, public attention and being the subject of everyone's dinner conversation. He decided to tell her about the prophecy next time he had a good opportunity. She had helped concerning Sirius; maybe she would be able to help him through it as well. He was also glancing at her every once in a while when he thought she wasn't looking. He was still amazed at her tolerance and kindness for him. She had brought him out of his agony and now, he was no longer brooding. Somehow she had also convinced him that he was not responsible for Sirius's death.

He was still stunned, as he replayed the conversation of previous day, how she had made him talk and how she had helped him getting over his loss. He felt sad whenever thought of Sirius came into his mind, but now he didn't fight back tears every time his name propped up. He also was touched by her consideration and loyalty. She really was something and she would always be special in his heart, no matter what happened. He was feeling attracted to her even more after their talk yesterday, and that was saying something. He wanted to hold her, hug her and kiss her but he decided to take things slow with her. It would not do to rush into things; they would happen on their own accord when the time came.

He suspected strongly that she liked him back, thanks to Tonks's guidance. He wanted to ask her out before the end of the summer, but he was waiting for the perfect moment to arrive. He resolved to ask her before her birthday because he knew he would chicken out of it, at least at the first two three tries. In this way, he would ask her out before the summer holiday ended. He silently decided to buy her something nice for her birthday, which was in nearly two weeks, and, it dawned upon him he had no means of accomplishing that feat. Sighing, he started plotting how to get the perfect present through owl order catalogue. It would require a lot of sneaking around, but for Ginny he would do anything. All the sneaking around would be worth the smile on her face. He was brought out of his reverie by Ginny, who saw him lost in thought.

"A Knut for your thoughts," she said smiling at him.

"Nothing, just wondering about yesterday and how much you helped me through my feelings and... stuff," he replied lamely putting down the quill which was now dried due to lack of use.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Yeah," he said readily, "You are brilliant, Ginny. You helped me so much and I don't think I could ever repay you."

"Thank you, Harry. I told you I would do it again in a heartbeat." She beamed at him.

He smiled back at her and then seriously told her, "I really have no clue what I would do without you, Gin. I really don't know."

"I don't know, maybe become an annoying sallow git like Snape," she replied cheekily in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Eww!" He exclaimed in disgust, "I detest at being compared with that greasy git!" he protested light-heartedly.

"At least I didn't compare you with Filch," she saucily replied.

He loved this friendly banter with Ginny, it helped to elate his mood each and every time. He pouted playfully, earning a swat from her. He grinned and then quickly changed the subject with Ron's silly speculation, "Speaking of Filch, Ron reckons he and Madam Pince are having an affair."

She looked at him in utter horror, "He what? Seriously? Even the mental image is just ... Eww!" She scrunched her nose and shook her head, trying to get out the horrible image out of her head, and then conjectured, "Though I always thought he had a bit of a crush on her."

"You did? I disagree. I think he fancies Madam Hooch," Harry said suspiciously scratching his chin.

"Hooch? No, he definitely likes Madam Pince," Ginny dismissed with mock seriousness.

They laughed and continued to joke about the supposed Pince-Filch-Hooch love triangle, with various twists and bucket loads of angst, until Mrs. Weasley asked them to wash up for lunch. On her mother's call, Ginny hurriedly got up, mischievously looked at Harry, and ran away gently hitting him on his shoulder, yelling behind, "You're it!"

"Oh, no you don't!" He roared jovially and ran after her racing her to the bathroom. She yelped and tried to run up the stairs, but Harry was not a seeker for nothing. He had a knack for catching speedy things. Owing to his longer legs, he instantly caught up with her. She shrieked as Harry grabbed her from behind and put his arms round her, spinning her to face him. She rested her hands on his chest and looked directly in his eyes. The sea of green met with the tide of brown and they unconsciously leaned closer, as if by silent agreement. Their faces were now just a few inches away from each other's. They were so close that Harry could feel her warm breath. He interlocked his eyes her and softly whispered, "You're it, Miss Weasley."

She glanced down at his lips which were so close from hers and swiftly made a decision. She leaned in towards him, to do one thing she had always wanted to do. At the same time Harry decided that the perfect moment which he was waiting for has arrived. There was no point letting such a golden opportunity go, so he also leaned towards her, slowly closing the distance between them. After all, it was what they both wanted. When their lips first met, he felt like an electric bolt went straight through him. Her lips felt so soft and wonderful. They fit so perfect well against his, that Harry felt they were just made for him. It started out as a chaste and slow kiss, but it was enough to blow his mind. His breath stopped and he found himself lost in her. He felt like he was flying without his broom. He pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her and gently running a hand through her silky hair. She put her arms round his neck breathing in his scent. The kiss, which was innocent at first, slowly grew more intense and passionate. But, by now they were out of breath. They broke away to recover their breaths and quickly leaned in again as soon as humanly possible. This time the kiss was more heated and zealous. He could practically feel her passion and love for him. In return, he poured all he felt for her in that kiss. He felt something soft against his upper lip which he recognized as her tongue. He hesitated at first, but then opened his mouth for her as her tongue gently sought entrance. This was new for him as the kiss he shared with Cho last Christmas never had gotten this far. When her tongue tenderly touched his, he felt like his entire universe had exploded. He relaxed, abating the tension and let her tongue play the magic, he felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. Overwhelmed by the emotions running through him, he eagerly responded and their tongues danced around for dominance. Ultimately, the need for air came up and they had to pull away from each other, only to lean back in and kiss back with equal fervour.

After a long time, which felt like both a second and an eternity to Harry, they pulled back. Both their faces were flushed and glowing as Parvati would have said. They grinned stupidly at each other as both of them knew how much they wanted each other. Harry broke the silence first, in a soft voice, barely above a whisper, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

"It couldn't have been longer than I have." She rested her head against his shoulder inhaling deeply, "I waited for this moment for five years."

"I'm sorry I didn't come to my senses sooner," Harry apologized genuinely, "We could have had even more of each other." He sighed.

"Better late than never, eh, Mr. Potter?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He silently agreed and then, gazing into her eyes, asked bashfully, "Yeah. Gin, does this mean you really like me? I can't believe it. Will you be my girlfriend? I know I am rubbish at feelings and stuff, and I have no idea, but..."

But her only answer was kissing him again, pinning him to the wall. It was soft at first, but slowly grew passionate as her hands found their way into his hair, making it messier than ever. In turn, one hand gently caressed her back while the other got wound up in her hair. After another long and deep, passionate kiss, she pulled away and said huskily, "Of course, you prat, I would love to be your girlfriend. If you thought I would snog you like this without having feelings for you, then you have another thing coming."

She hugged him tightly for a few moments and then pulled away, planting a kiss on his cheek. He was grinning like a lunatic, feeling elated and happier than ever, but at the moment he had no coherent thought on his mind except of the girl in his arms. He looked down into her eyes, only to find himself drowning in their depth. A nagging voice in the back of his mind reminded of the prophecy at which his smile faltered a bit. Making a decision he said, "Gin, I need to talk about some stuff which you should know. Can we do it after lunch?"

Her face grew serious and she nodded solemnly, "Of course, Harry, now let's go down before Mum comes upstairs to see what is taking us so long."

Saying so, she grabbed his hand and led him downstairs towards the kitchen. Harry happily obliged drinking in the love and happiness he felt, which felt foreign to him. He strengthened his grip on her hand and they walked hand in hand, never letting go of each other.

- HG - HG -

Thankfully Mrs. Weasley chose neither to comment at their ten minutes late arrival at the table, nor their flushed faces. She also ignored their sneaky and mushy glances at each other during the entire meal. She knew what had just transpired and she was happy for them. After lunch she refused to let them help clean up and told them to go out and enjoy the summer sun.

Harry and Ginny silently reached for each other's hands, walking very closely and made their way towards 'Ginny's spot' with an unspoken agreement. Reaching that secluded hidden space behind the bushes, she pointed him to sit down and then promptly sat down at his lap, wrapping her arms round him and he around her. Kissing his cheek she asked sincerely and softly, "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me, Harry?"

He took a deep breath and gathered himself to tell her the horrible secret which he was carrying. "You ever thought why Voldemort always comes after me? After all I was just a baby and now I am just a teenager. I am not a threat to him, so why is he so obsessed with me?" He was aware that his voice was barely above a whisper, which horribly reminded him of Snape, but he couldn't help it.

"It has to do with the prophecy, doesn't it? The prophecy which broke at the Ministry?" she asked softly, fear evident in her eyes, but her face and tone was determined and kind.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He was astonished at her correct deduction.

She smiled sadly, "It was not that hard to guess. He always came after you. Even when you were just a baby. Ever since you entered the magical world, he's made yearly visits and none too pleasant. He purposefully lured you to Department of Mysteries, and Malfoy stepped out of the shadows only after you lifted the orb. So I figured the prophecy must involve you and him. Am I right?"

"Yeah," He nodded affirmatively, "Dumbledore told me entire contents the night Sirius died. It was made sixteen years ago, a few months before I was born. Ironically, Trelawney gave it, the miserable old bat. She was being interviewed by Dumbledore for the Divination position in Hogs Head. Unfortunately a Death Eater heard the first part of the prophecy and ran to tell Voldemort." He paused to take a deep breath, "It said:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

Ginny paled at hearing the prophecy and tears welled up in her eyes. She fought hard not let her tears fall. She did not want to cry in front of him, making him regret telling her the prophecy. She felt huge surge anger against Voldemort along with a great deal of possessiveness for Harry. _Her_ Harry had to kill that horrible beast, or die trying. She resolved never to hurt him in any way. She would take care of him and be there, whenever he needed her. Her boyfriend had bigger problems than any ordinary teenage boy. She would never add to his troubles with any of her stupid teenage stuff. She hugged him tightly pulling him even closer to her and softly kissed his cheek. Trying her best to be optimistic, she said, "So this means one of you will have to die. Look at it this way; it gives you a chance to succeed. You can beat him."

"Yes, but I will have to kill him, Gin. Can you be with a murderer? Can you love a killer?" he asked hoarsely not meeting her eyes.

She forced him to look directly at her and said, "It is not murder, Harry. Even killing any of the Death Eaters is not murder; it's self defence. By killing them, numerous innocent lives can be saved. So killing those who commit such hideous crimes, while is definitely not joyful but it is necessary in order to protect the innocent. It is not murder; it will not make you a murderer. Harry, he killed your parents, he has killed loads of people. He has committed such hideous and disgusting atrocities, that killing him would only bring good to the world," she said encouragingly. "Harry, this means you have a chance to beat him and stop him from destroying anyone else's life in any way."

Harry nodded, immensely relieved that she would not hate him for his fate. He kissed her hair inhaling the flowery scent of her shampoo. After a minute he murmured, "But how am I going to do it? I am not powerful, nor am I outstanding in duelling or studies. How am I going to do it alone, Gin?"

She gently hit him across the chest and said fiercely, "Harry James Potter! You are not going to do it alone. I will be right beside you, so will be all of my family. Hermione will be there for you. So will Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Neville, Luna, the Order and DA. We are all with you. You don't have to do it alone. Tom has declared war against the entire wizarding world. It's everyone's responsibility to fight him, not just yours even if you are destined to kill him in the end."

"But the prophecy..." Harry tried to interrupt, but was cut off by Ginny.

"Screw it! The prophecy may state that only you can beat him, but that doesn't mean you have to do it alone. All of us will be right beside you when you do it. You will have to take care of him but rest of us will fight the other Death Eaters. You can't possibly duel Tom and his cronies all at once. You will have to face him when you are a fully qualified wizard and when you have proper training. And it's not just you, the rest of us also need training and proper instruction. It's our war too and we also have to fight in it. We should begin as soon as the term starts."

"But I don't want anyone else to get hurt," he mumbled childishly and then cringed under her stern and heated gaze.

"This is war, Harry, and in war people get hurt. Some people die as well. Get that delusion out of your mind of this being your personal war. The war is for everyone and it's their duty to fight for themselves. You may have to take care of Tom in the end, but along the way, everyone has an equal part in the war. And no matter how long it takes to beat him, it's not your fault. You are still in school, you need training, Harry. When you are ready, you will beat him, but the people who die during that time is not your fault just because you're not ready to beat him. You cannot fight this war on your own. Harry, all of us need you and you need us," she said firmly in a no nonsense manner and then looked down at her lap and added in undertone, "_I_ need you, Harry."

Harry mentally agreed with her on every aspect. _She really is something, that girl_ a voice in his mind said. He felt most of his tension abate by confiding in her and by her reassurance and tirade. He kissed her softly on the lips and said, "I need you too, Gin. But all of this, it scares me. What would I do without you? You always set me straight."

"Luckily, you would never have to find it out," she replied sombrely, "Now, what is the power he knows not? Does Dumbledore have any idea or theory about it?" she asked running a hand through his hair in an effort to calm his nerves. He had eased up by now but she could still see something still bothering him and she intended to find out.

"Yeah, he said my power is love," he glumly answered. "Apparently, Voldemort cannot love, he cannot understand it. Dumbledore is convinced it is the power mentioned in prophecy. But how can I beat him with love?" he rhetorically asked, voicing his opinion.

Ginny nodded absently, silently drinking in and processing this piece of information. Noticing the look on his face, she consoled him, "Of course. Harry, love is the most powerful and influential emotion in the world. It is the strongest willpower. A person is driven by the love he feels for his loved ones, his family, friends, neighbours, acquaintances and places he grew up etc. Love makes a person do the impossible, even crazy things. Love brings out the true potential in people. Most complicated and powerful light spells also require strong emotion to cast them, and love is the most stable and powerful way to channel that power, not to mention safe and pure." She paused to give him a moment in which he seemed to understand her explanation and then asked him, "Did he tell you how exactly love will help you?"

He frowned slightly, obviously displeased at the lack of information on 'his' power, "No. He just said my power was love and told me to hold onto you guys tighter. He told me to love those around me and don't push away those who cared for me. Love and be loved in return, and the rest will come to me in its own time, - whatever it means." He shrugged in the end.

Ginny rubbed his back soothingly with her right hand while bringing the other to his cheek, touching it softly, "Good, then listen to him Harry. For now, just love and be loved in return, and the rest you will know yourself when the time arrives. You don't have to do everything by yourself, Harry, let others help you. Listen to him and live your life to fullest."

Harry contemplated her words for a few moments before silently agreeing with her. She was indeed correct. Right now, he needed to understand and feel love as it was his hidden power. If he wanted to defeat Voldemort one day, he needed to understand that power and use it to its fullest. The right approach now would be to just be himself, a normal teenager for once and experience love like a common human being. Nodding ferociously, he said, "You're right, Gin. But I don't know what specific feeling is called love. I get loads of emotions, but which one of them is the one? Will you be with me and help me understand it along the way?" His voice took a hesitant note at the end, like a child asking for another cookie.

Ginny's heart clenched at his shy and uncertain tone and once again cursed the Dursleys for all they had done to her Harry. She was stunned at the possessive note in her thoughts and felt content and elated. _He was her _Harry now_, Now and forever,_ she thought. Gently kissing him again, she replied, "Harry I would be there for you on every step of the way. I am yours, and I will help you in any way possible, through whichever means you let me. I will always be there for you, baby. And I will help you understand and recognize love. Would you like to know how love feels?"

He nodded enthusiastically, so she continued pleasantly, "Love fills up your inside and makes you feel complete and contented. It eases the mind and defuses the tension. The love of a true family brings a person peace, comfort, pleasantness, a sense of mental, emotional, and physical security, an asylum from the cruel outside world, a healthy cheerful mood and a positive outlook on life. It takes the pain away and fills your entire mind and soul with such sweetness and calmness that your entire existent thrives on it. True love also makes you feel giddy and a feeling of losing your mind. You feel your knees weaken, your heart swell, your mind and body relax and enjoy. It creates a sense of completeness filling in an unknown void in your heart. It..." She kept on explaining love and its feelings to him, telling how to recognize it, how to feel it and reel in it. She also described him how to show love to others, how to let them know by simple gestures and actions. She continued explaining it to him for a long time until he realized which of his feelings were called 'love'. When she finished speaking, Harry voiced his concern, "Gin, I think I understand what you say but it will take time to realize it fully. But will others be the same way regarding the prophecy? What about my parents and Sirius? What about Ron and the others? Would they not hate me for killing someone?"

Ginny consoled him, running a hand through his hair, "Harry, no one will hate you for killing _Him_. It is not killing someone; it is killing the most evil wizard of our age. Ron, Hermione, the twins, or everyone else for that matter, will love you for ridding the world of such evil. I know Sirius would have said, 'give him hell'. As for your parents, Harry, they loved you despite knowing what the prophecy entailed. Their love was not bothered by it, and nor is mine."

Harry looked appreciatively at her. He was deeply touched by her words. She had shown the proud Gryffindor loyalty, and he had expected nothing else from her. He felt incredibly happy when she said her love was not affected by it. Did she already love him? He knew he had no way of knowing that because he had no experience of loving someone. With Sirius he had never thought what the feeling was, but now, from Ginny's explanation, he felt it was love. He wished what he was feeling for Ginny was love as well. He kissed her forehead and softly mumbled 'thanks' and just held her in his arms. They fell into a companionable silence, drawing comfort and pleasure just by holding each other.

Sometime later, Ginny decided to continue what began before lunch and said, "Well, Mr. Potter, we were pleasantly engaged in an interesting activity before lunch and I intend to do it again. What is your opinion?"

It took Harry a moment, but he caught up with her and replied with a grin, "Of course, what were we up to at that time, milady?"

He lowered his lips to hers, which he quickly caught them in a kiss. It once again felt like his entire world had exploded and he would burst from happiness. He kissed her softly at first, but then became harder. As kisses grew more passionate, he moved his lips to her cheeks, her eyes, forehead, and then to her earlobes and finally, to her neck, which she enjoyed immensely. She returned the favour by kissing him back and nibbling his ears, sending down waves of pleasure down his spine.

After a long time, which they spent snogging the brains out of each other, they pulled back feeling content and happy. Harry was feeling like he was going to get out of his mind. All the depressing thoughts, worries and tensions had left him for the time being. All the thoughts of prophecies and dark lords wiped from his mind. He pulled her closer to him, adjusting her so that she could rest her head against his shoulder and cheek. They stayed like that, silently enjoying the closeness and contact with one another.

Harry's mind was a jumble of thoughts. He was immensely pleased with himself for asking her out, a feat which in his opinion, he wasn't capable of. But now when he had her, he could not believe how he had had lived through without her all these years. Things always seemed better and pleasant when she was around. Somehow she gave him perspective, a determination to go on, and energy to fill him up and face the challenges that awaited him. He stayed pleased with himself until the thought of the other Weasleys reactions crossed his mind. He must have tensed up, because Ginny pulled back a bit and shot him a quizzical look, asking, "What is it?"

He pressed his lips together, thinking of a way to tell her his concern. When none came, he decided to just say it as she was still looking expectantly at him. "Ginny, what will your family say about us? Will they approve of our relationship?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Harry, they will approve. Mum always wanted us to end up together since the first time you walked through the front door. Dad will be happy as there is no other 'fine young man as you' according to him. Ever since I got together with Michael and then broke up with him, Ron has been hinting that if I should be dating someone at all, it should be you. So in short, they love you and they would be thrilled," she told him gently.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I am," She nodded resolutely.

"Good, because I am not. Your family means the world to me and I don't want to alienate them from me," he said hoarsely.

"They love you, Harry. They would pound you or be angry with you. Wait till you look at the surprise Mum and Dad have for you," she said soothingly.

He nodded lightly. He was still a little doubtful but he trusted her judgement so he refrained from commenting. He knew Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would most probably approve of them, but he was afraid of the reactions of six large Weasley brothers, who were very overprotective of their little sister. Still, Ginny said that she would hex their guts off if they tried to harm him in any way. This reassured him a bit but still he was not looking forward to that particular confrontation. As the shadows started to stretch, they headed inside, ready to tell the family about their development.

They entered the living room holding hands, as Ginny refused to let him cower in fear of her family. They told her parents separately, but the rest of the family found out at dinner that night. They told Mrs. Weasley when she was preparing dinner. To Harry's surprise, her reaction was exactly what Ginny had predicted to be. She had hugged them tightly one at a time, squeezing the air out of their lungs. She had tears in her eyes by the time she finished hugging and congratulating them. She even refused to let them help with dinner and only called Ginny to set the table.

They told Mr. Weasley next when he returned from the Ministry, and he congratulated and welcomed Harry once again to the family, merely asking Harry to take care of his 'little princess' and not rush into anything they were not ready for. He talked with Harry alone for a few minutes before dinner, first asking him to go for feelings, not for urges, and then giving him tips and pointers on how to take out a girl on a date, how to make up after a row, how to buy gifts, which flowers to send and what to write in letters. Harry was ecstatic at his acceptance of him and thrilled at his instructions and tips. He really was clueless about such things, but Mr. Weasley talked to him in a kind, fatherly fashion. Before leaving for dinner, Harry thanked him and gave him a small hug, which he returned saying, 'you're welcome, son'.

At dinner, the entire family was present, minus Percy and Charlie. The twins had also come for the weekend. The dinner was subdued that evening because there had been a couple of Dementor attacks that day, pointing that Dementors had sided with Voldemort and would shortly desert Azkaban. Also, Bill told them that the Order had found Igor Karkaroff's body up north in Edinburg, with the Dark Mark set over it. Also head Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour had been attacked on his way to the Ministry by an Imperiused Muggle carrying a dagger. The rest of the discussion was filled with the debate about Fudge's incapability and goblins' stance in the war and the effects of their choice on the economy of wizarding world. It was not a cheerful topic, but it reminded them that they were indeed at war. Harry listened to all the destruction taking place and successfully avoided feeling guilty for any of it. Ginny was right, it was not his fault that a raving lunatic was set free, and the Ministry's inability to listen to reason and stop the brewing war. He felt Ginny's hand on his and he smiled broadly at her. The look on his face gave their secret away as Fred and George, who were searching for something fun to change the depressing topic, saw this and whooped in glee.

Fred cleared his throat loudly and pompously asked in a terrific impression of Percy, "Young Harry, Ginevra, do you have something you wish to tell us?"

Everyone laughed out loud at his perfect imitation, even Mrs. Weasley, who usually avoided the topic of Percy in general, also chuckled. Harry quickly racked his mind to come up with something to avoid the inevitable confrontation, and the teasing in twins' case, but none came to him. When the laughter died down, Bill took a mouthful of mashed potatoes and inquired in a very grim and serious tone, narrowing his eyes, "Is there, Harry? Or you just like holding her hand at dinner?"

Harry paled and in anxiety, he got his chicken stuck in his throat, which sent everyone else into another gale of laughter, save Ginny, who was now glaring venomously at her eldest brother who had trouble sitting straight in his chair. Ginny was about to take out her wand when George also decided to take the mickey out of them and said, "Looks like Ickle Harrikins and Ickle Ginnikins have all grown up. It was like yesterday when Harrikins first came to The Burrow and little Ginnikins was hiding and blushing all over the place. Now I suppose they ..."

But he was unable to complete rest of his sentence, because Ginny had kicked his shin and glared at him, but he only grinned at her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Bill sobered up and said in a scoffing voice, "Lost your ability to speak, eh Potter?"

Everyone again laughed at the look on Harry's face, who looked like a deer caught in headlights, and Ginny's temper, as now she had her wand pointed at Bill, who was still doubled up with laughter while Harry was at loss what to say. Everyone was laughing and they appear to accept them. He was sure that the Weasley brothers would not pound him, but he had no idea how to respond.

"Okay Bill, now how about some bogey bats around your face?" Ginny asked fingering her wand threateningly.

Ron added teasingly, "Easy Ginny, he's just messing with you guys. But our 'Billie' does have a point. Harry does look like he has been fed tongue tying toffee," which earned him a faint swat from Fleur and he just grinned at her.

Before anyone could say a thing, or even laugh loudly, Mrs. Weasley interjected, "That's enough, boys, you have humiliated them enough. Poor Harry looks scared out of his wits. Apologize now."

Harry let out a huge breath of relief which he wasn't aware he was holding. Gathering up all his Gryffindor courage which had conveniently escaped at the moment of need he stuttered. "Y-yes, you s-see, we are together now."

"Together, I see. As in ..." Bill broke off in a strange tone which Harry could not judge, but he quickly spoke up, summoning up his courage.

"Yes, together as in dating."

The twins hooted at this while Ron slapped his back saying 'good for you mate'. Bill looked like he would say something else but Fleur said in a stern tone, "That's enough Billie," which earned a snigger from Ron and twins, "You 'ave teased the poor 'Arry enough. He's like my leetle brother, so drop the protective brother act and give your blessings."

Bill quickly said, "Yes, dear," and then turned to Harry, "Sorry, mate, it was so fun, taking the mickey out of you. Welcome to the family, so now be prepared to be teased mercilessly like a Weasley, and pranked."

Harry smiled as everyone congratulated them and let out a chuckle as Fred and George began teasing Bill at his immediate drop of act on Fleur's word. The rest of the dinner and desert passed in laughter and light talking. All in all, Harry was elated that everyone approved of him and Ginny, and everything worked out with Ginny. He had a nagging feeling about telling Ron about the prophecy in the back of his mind, but he decided to tell Ron and Hermione together, when she got there.

That night when he went into his room after kissing Ginny goodnight, which went on for ten minutes, he found Ron sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

Harry also sat down at the bed at looked at his best friend, who looked deep in thought. When he saw Harry looking at him he said, "So, you and Ginny."

Harry was puzzled how to reply so he nodded affirmatively, "Yeah, Ginny and I."

Ron gave him a piercing look, which reminded Harry of Dumbledore, "Take care of her, mate. Because only person I trust my baby sister with is you, and you are a brother to me. I don't want to hurt you; but if you hurt her, I swear I'll have to kill you." He said this very seriously and quickly to get over with it.

Harry nodded solemnly, "Of course, Ron; you know I would never hurt her in any way, let alone take advantage of her. I would die rather than hurt her. I care about her so much; I can't go on without her."

"Wow, you already care for her deeply. But I had to make sure; she's my sister after all," he said grabbing a pack of chocolate frogs and handing one to Harry.

Harry took a small bite of his frog, as he was not feeling very hungry. He was still wondering how to change the topic when Ron requested with a pained look on his face, "Just don't snog her in front of me, will you? It's nauseating."

"Well, snogging her in front of audience, let alone her older brother, is not high on my list of priorities," he replied warily.

Ron chuckled and then they moved onto less serious topics, discussing Quidditch, badmouthing Snape, the twins' joke shop and ideas to prank and get back at Malfoy. As the hour grew late, they decided to turn in and Ron left for his room. Harry lay on his bed going over the day and felt himself at peace. He had shared the prophecy with Ginny and she still wanted to be with him. Hell, she even had not given up on him after all this time. As he closed his eyes, he vaguely thought if he would have any more pleasant dreams of his favourite red-head, which was confirmed as soon as he fell asleep.


	6. Never Let You Go

Never Let you go

Harry woke up on the day of his birthday with someone running their hands through his hair. He slowly opened his eyes, but his vision was blurred by an inordinate amount of red. He instinctively reached for his glasses when he felt someone put them on his nose for him. His vision cleared and he came face-to-face with a grinning Ginny Weasley. He also grinned back at her, glad to see his brand new girlfriend.

"Hi, Harry. Happy Birthday!" she brightly wished him, then leaned down and softly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Gin." He beamed at her, delighted how his girlfriend woke him up. He certainly preferred this over Ron's muscular shake. He opened his eyes properly and grinned stupidly at her. He still couldn't believe she had agreed to be _his_ girlfriend. He was still in awe over it. _She was his girl now!_ Jerking out of his thoughts, he brought himself out to the present, and reached for her hand giving it a small squeeze.

"Are you going to get up so I can give you a proper happy birthday kiss?" she asked coyly.

He eagerly sat up in anticipation, but then it hit to him that he was only in his pyjama. He blushed furiously at the realization and reached for the covers. Ginny, who was staring at his chest, realized his discomfort and excused herself hastily, and Harry thought he saw a blush developing on her cheeks. Leaving the room, she told him not to take too long or they would have to cut it short. He grabbed his housecoat and quickly fastened the knot, anticipating about the treat he was about to get. Running a hand through his hair in an attempt to lay it down, he said, "Come on in."

She came in wearing a big smile on her face and leapt into his arms kissing him thoroughly. He eagerly kissed her back and wrapped his arms round her. After a few minutes, in which Harry again had the feeling of losing himself, they broke apart, breathless and flushed. Harry grinned, as he just had the best the best birthday present ever_. What could be more enticing than having your girlfriend snog your brains out as a wakeup call?_ He idly wondered. Once he caught his breath, he said, "That was... for the lack of word, brilliant!"

She smiled impishly, "Yes indeed, Mr. Potter."

"Hey, why do you always say _Mr. Potter_ when you're cheeky?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

She smacked his arm lightly, and only said one word, but it conveyed the message, "Prat."

He grinned sheepishly at her, "Yeah, I was. Until I realized how wonderful you really are."

"Ah, flattery would get you anywhere," she said in a sing-song voice.

"No, I'm serious," he said with a sombre look on his face, "I really was a prat, especially last year. Always at a short fuse and hung up with... with a human hosepipe," he finished lamely.

Ginny snorted lightly at his comment about Cho, and laid a comforting hand on his back, "It is in the past, Harry. You should leave it all behind. Let it go. Dwelling upon it would not change the outcome. As for Cho, yes you were a prat about her, but all that matters now is that her chapter is finished, and we're together."

"Yes, you're right," he said dejectedly, hugging her tightly, holding her close to him, "like always."

"And don't you forget it," she playfully replied as they broke apart.

"I am the luckiest bloke alive," Harry declared happily.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "And how is that?"

"Because I have the most beautiful and wonderful girlfriend," Harry replied matter-of-factly.

"Come on, I am okay, not beautiful," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No, you are very beautiful," Harry countered, but she still looked dubious, so he added, "I am dead serious, Gin."

She looked at him apprehensively and said, "You really mean it?"

Harry sighed deeply, "Yes, Gin, I mean it. To me, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. You are so wonderful and kind to me. You are so brilliant, I just can't describe. I reckon I don't have the words to describe how wonderful really are. You are very pretty, Gin. I love your hair; there are so many different shades of red in it. I just love the way it shines in sunlight. It is so soft, just like silk. I always wanted to run my fingers through it. You are so gorgeous, Ginny; you have such glowing creamy white skin. You have these cute freckles across your nose, I just—" Harry broke off suddenly realizing what he was about to say and blushed furiously. He felt like he had gotten a little too far and quickly averted his eyes avoiding Ginny's gaze, which looking fixedly at him, her mouth wide open.

"Go on, don't stop," she softly whispered.

He murmured quietly, not meeting her eyes, "I felt like I got a bit carried away with details."

"No, you didn't. It's sweet, go on," she gently urged, and Harry could almost hear the unsaid plea in her voice, begging to be admired.

So he continued, "I love your freckles; they intrigue me and attract me even more to you. I just love the way your smaller hand fits into mine. I like the way you seem to fit perfectly by my side. You have the most beautiful eyes, Gin. I love that colour, always reminding me of Honeyduke's chocolate. Your eyes, they hold so much intensity and compassion, I can't describe it. When I stare at them, I feel like I am drowning in their depth. I love everything about you, I like the way you look at..." Harry went on once again not realizing what he was saying, until he was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. They both startled and broke apart and looked towards the source of noise.

"If you two are done being 'lovey-dovey', can I come in and say happy birthday to my best mate?" Ron said as he walked into the room.

"Ron, how long have you been listening in?" Ginny demanded in scandalized tone.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Ron ignored his sister completely and wished Harry, who didn't get a chance to say 'thanks' to his best friend.

"Ron," Ginny said in intimidating voice.

"What? The door was open," he spluttered, his ears turning red.

"That's no excuse to listen into a private conversation." She gave Ron a hard look which clearly reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey, I didn't hear a thing. All I heard was Harry going mushy on you, so I cleared my throat to make my presence known. I didn't actually hear a thing, honestly," Ron said throwing his hands up in defence.

Ginny eyed him critically for a minute, and then decided to let go, "Well, next time don't forget to knock or I will bat-bogey hex you first and ask questions later."

"Fine by me, just don't hex me now," he said, frantically covering up his nose with his hands.

"I am not going to hex you," Ginny sighed in exasperation, and then added in undertone, "I'm just going to prank you."

Harry chuckled lightly as Ron sighed in relief, unfortunately he didn't hear the last part, as he was busy mock wiping off the sweat on his brow, "Thank Merlin. So, Harry, what do you want to do on your birthday?"

"Nothing special, just want to spend the day with you guys for a change," Harry replied. Just then his stomach growled, so he added with a grin, "and maybe some breakfast."

Ron grinned back at him, "Watch out, you're beginning to sound like a Weasley."

"Merlin, help me," Harry pleaded jokingly, earning himself a swat from Ginny, so he just grinned at her sheepishly. Ron muttered 'whipped' also receiving a swat from Ginny, but a hard one. He was on the verge of protesting, but then he heard Mrs. Weasley calling them for breakfast, so he let it go and left the room. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then silently followed him out.

Harry stepped inside the kitchen through the ajar door and breathed deeply, taking in the appetizing scent of a hearty English breakfast. The delicious aroma jogged up his appetite and he snatched a buttered scone from Ron, who whinged 'hey, that's mine', but Harry hastily stuffed it into his mouth, smirking evilly at him. Ron shook his head and muttered something about 'food thieves' while Ginny mock patted his back. Harry, chuckling, walked to the stove and greeted his surrogate mother, "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley."

"Good morning, dear," she replied abandoning her pots and pans for second, and hugged him lightly, much to Harry's relief, "Happy Birthday."

Harry hugged her back and mumbled, "Thanks."

She gently replied, "You're welcome, dear."

"What's for breakfast, Mum?" Ron asked hopefully as his stomach growled.

Ginny exclaimed exasperatedly, "Honestly, Ron, all you think about is food."

"No, I also think about Quidditch and chess," he replied not even looking at her, his eyes fixed on the stove, "What's for breakfast? I'm starving."

"And Hermione," Ginny added so that only Harry could hear, who had trouble drowning his laughter, and had to pass his chuckle as a cough.

"Well, Ronnie," Mrs. Weasley replied heading back towards the stove, "It is Harry's birthday, so I have prepared all his favourites."

Harry quickly interjected, "Oh you don't have to go to all that trouble just for me."

"Harry dear, it's no trouble at all," she chided lightly. "It is what we do for all everyone in the family."

Harry, feeling even happier, just said, "Thank you."

She patted his cheek kindly and directed him towards the table. She asked them all to sit down and called the twins again. Harry dropped down in his usual seat with Ginny next to him, with Ron on his other side. They were waiting for the rest of the family, so Harry reached for Ginny's hand and held it beneath the table. In return, she intertwined her fingers with his and smiled broadly. Ron just rolled his eyes and mumbled 'mental' and grabbed a biscuit, thrusting it in his mouth. Fred and George walked in at that moment wearing identical grins and said in unison, "Good morning everyone. Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry replied with a grin.

They dropped into their seats, poking Ron along the way, at which he mumbled some inaudible profanities, which thankfully escaped the ears of Mrs. Weasley, otherwise he would have spent an 'entertaining' morning de-gnoming the garden. The twins smirked at him while he grumbled disjointedly. Fred was on the verge on saying something, but they were interrupted as a large owl flew in through the window and landed in front of Harry. He untied the letter and the package with one hand, with difficulty, as the rest of the boys sniggered at him, but he pointedly ignored their glee. Harry broke the seal and unwrapped the parchment to see Hagrid's untidy scrawl, wishing him a happy birthday. He placed the package on the counter beside the table with the rest of his presents. All this time, the twins watched him attentively in a way which made Harry uncomfortable making him fidget in his seat. He sensed some strong teasing coming up as George opened his mouth, "Fred, what are you looking at?"

Fred, who had narrowed his eyes as if in deep thought, looked at George questioningly, "Hey, George, where do you suppose is Harry's left hand?"

"Blimey. Come to think of it, where is Ginny's right hand?" George asked his twin, feigning wonder.

"You're right, brother dear," Fred replied with astonishment, "Both of them are missing a hand."

"Maybe, they are holding hands? Eh, Fred?" George suggested mysteriously scratching his chin with his left hand.

Fred replied with mock seriousness, "Maybe, it's possible. Let's ask the tichies. Hey, are you..."

Ginny retorted hastily, "Yes, we are holding hands and we are doing it because we like it. Happy?"

"Oh, look Gred," George exclaimed melodramatically, "They're holding hands because they like each other. I also like Harry. Do you suppose he will hold my hand?" He said in a hopeful voice, with a very sappy look on his face.

"I don't know, Forge," Fred shook his head dubiously, "But it would be worth asking. Hey Harry, will you..."

"Eet's sweet, leave zhem alone," Fleur gently scolded them as she walked in with Bill. She grinned at Harry and Ginny as she dropped down in her seat, "Don't let them get to you. Just because they don't have anyone to hold hands with doesn't mean you shouldn't. By the way, 'appy birthday 'Arry."

Harry was about to thank her, but Fred exclaimed with mock outrage, "Hey, I resent that! Angie and I have been together for years, but we don't hold hands all the time like it's a lifeline."

"Too right," George agreed, "Alicia and I are the same way."

"Well, it means you guys haven't reached that point of sappiness as Harry and Ginny or even Bill and Fleur," Ron joked while serving himself some pancakes.

"At least we are not dancing around each other, giving everyone else a headache," Bill smirked at him, "And Happy birthday, Harry mate. You are free to hold Ginny's hand even during breakfast."

Everyone laughed out loud whereas Ron grumbled something inaudible. Evidently, he could not think of anything to say, so he began shovelling pancakes into his mouth. Ginny made a disgusting face at him, but he just shrugged in return. She shook her head and went back to her plate. Harry saw this exchange with amusement and chuckled. An idea hit upon him, and he leaned over and took Ginny's hand, at which she beamed at him while Fred and George sniggered. Mrs. Weasley looked at the twins disapprovingly, so they sobered up quickly and began to overly concentrating on their own meal, earning a chuckle from Ron and Bill. The rest of the breakfast passed in silence, except the scratching of forks on the china. Afterwards, the twins excused themselves and left for their joke shop while Bill and Fleur left for Gringotts. Mrs. Weasley shushed Harry away to begin tidying up the house for his 'surprise party', of which Harry had overheard off two nights ago but refrained from commenting on. He did not wanting to ruin their jovial spirits. Even if they were going far too much trouble in his opinion, he wasn't going to complain about having a normal birthday for once. He never had a birthday party in his living memory, except for one when he turned one year old, of which he had no recollections of. He was brought out of his musing when Ginny approached him, swaying her hips, which tremendously distracted Harry.

"Fancy a broom ride, Harry?" she asked flashing her smile, which melted him every time and he felt his legs go weak.

Harry grinned, "With you? Always!" He quickly stood up trying to shake that feeling off and offered his hand to her, which she gladly took.

They walked out of the house and headed in the direction of the broom shed. Harry pulled out his Firebolt while Ginny grabbed an old Cleansweep. They made their way towards the paddock behind The Burrow. Harry was mounting his broom when an idea hit upon him, which excited and thrilled his insides. He hesitantly looked at Ginny, not sure how to voice his suggestion. She must have sensed his unease because she asked, mounting her broom, "Something's on your mind, Harry?"

He asked shyly, "Would you fly with me, Ginny?"

"Yes, of course that's what we are doing, aren't we?" she replied with confused look on her face.

"No, I mean, with me on my Firebolt?" he asked timidly.

She looked at him, dumbfounded, "You mean ride with you, on your broom?"

"Yes, but if you don't want..." He hastily tried to wave it off, but quietened as her face lit up with excitement.

"The hell I don't," Ginny interpolated. "I would love to ride with you. It is one of my dreams, Come on, move over," she said hopping behind him on his broom.

Harry straightened the broom and positioned himself, leaving enough space so that Ginny could comfortably sit. She sat on the broom and scooted over to him, fastening her arms around his waist. She rested her chin against his back and said, "I'm ready, sweetheart. Let's fly."

His heart skipped at the word 'sweetheart'. Except from Mrs. Weasley's 'dear', he could not remember anyone else calling him a name in endearment. He liked it; he adored the feeling and enjoyed it more because it had come from Ginny. He tightly gripped the broom, strengthening his grasp, and kicked off into the air. He felt her hands tighten around him and he liked the feeling of her arms around his waist like that; it made him feel even closer to her. She rested her head against his back as he went in gradient, rapidly picking up speed.

Fresh air ripped through them, flapping their garments and filling in their lungs. He accelerated till he reached the top of the covers and then abruptly went into a dive. Ginny squealed in delight and caressed his chest, running her hands through it. Harry felt like his heart had jumped into his throat at that sensation. Her yelp had a strange effect on him and he felt bolder. Again, he picked up speed and dived sharply, eliciting more squeals from Ginny. Her squeals and excitement gave him more confidence and he flew at ever greater speed. They flew for a long time, but eventually they got tired and Harry directed the broom towards the ground.

He landed in a peaceful quiet spot near the lake and descended from the broom. Ginny followed his example and also dismounted, grasping his hand along the way. He strengthened his grip and led her over to a raised spot on the ground and sat down, sliding her onto his lap. She beamed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in return. He breathed in deep as he held her closer, taking in her scent along with the fragrance of her flowery shampoo and lavender soap. He loved the way she smelled so many wonderful things at once. A light breeze was blowing, that made her hair lightly hit his face, creating a tickling sensation. He shivered as a chill ran down his spine that made him pull her closer to him. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Harry said, "Enjoyed the flight, beautiful?"

"Immensely," she replied softly, "I can't wait to do it again."

"Me too, we can do it at Hogwarts too," Harry mumbled leaning in closer and kissing the tip of her nose.

She giggled, and then said running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, but Ron would be jealous."

"Let him be a little jealous," he grinned. "Maybe this would motivate him to get a move with Hermione."

Ginny snorted disbelievingly, "I don't know what would make him open his eyes. He did nothing except grumble after the Yule ball, and that was year and half ago. I have tried talking to him in every possible way, except for using a beater's bat."

Harry chuckled lightly, "We will think of something. As their friends, we should help them."

"Shouldn't we leave them alone?" she asked uncertainly. "I don't think they either of them would appreciate us pushing them into something neither of them wants to truly admit."

"Well, we won't have to be straight forward and blunt like Ron. Subtlety does have its place," he replied furrowing his brow.

"I just want them to be happy. Hermione is getting tired of waiting for him. I'm afraid she would move on and then my prat of a brother would realize he is crazy about her," Ginny said dejectedly.

"I think that is not the case. I suspect he knows his feelings, but he is afraid of something. I don't know what, but Ron always had a problem with self confidence." Harry frowned.

"You think so?" She looked at him questioningly. When he nodded she said, "He must be afraid he is not worthy of her. He has always tried to live up to five older brothers. He feels like he has to prove something. What he doesn't realize is that Hermione doesn't care about that, she likes him just the way he is."

"I see," he said distractedly as his attention had wandered off to the beautiful girl in his arms instead of Ron's problem, "I... We would have to do something about it, don't we?"

"Well, yes, but we can talk about it later," she whispered as she leaned in closer. "Right now, I have something else on my mind," and captured his lips with hers. He responded fervently and kissed her back with equal passion. They continued on with their activities and had a great time snogging each other senseless.

- hg - hg - hg -

Later that evening, Harry was upstairs playing chess against Ron to pass the time. They were waiting for everyone to arrive so Harry's birthday party or more precisely birthday dinner could begin. Harry was amazed at the lengths the Weasleys had gone for his birthday. The living room was practically spotless. It was decorated with colourful party hangings and balloons, making it unrecognizable. He suspected the kitchen also had undergone a complete transformation, but at the moment he was forbidden to enter by two Weasley women until the party started. He suspected they would be cooking up a feast and decorating the place.

A few Order members were invited to the dinner including Tonks and Remus Lupin, whom Harry was looking forward to see. He had not spoken to him since the day at the platform, and that had been a very brief conversation. He hadn't properly talked to him since that fateful night at the Ministry. After all, he was the last remaining link to his parents, and in a way, his only family.

He moved his bishop two steps to the right, which resulted in Ron whopping in glee, and taking off another one of Harry's pieces off the board. Harry shook his head, annoyed. No matter what he did, he could not even come close to beating Ron at chess. He was still contemplating his next move when they heard the fireplace light up and someone coming in through the Floo. A moment later, the door to the kitchen opened and Remus walked in, closing the door behind him. Harry took a peek of the kitchen and saw decorations hung from the ceiling, but then Remus clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "Now now, we cannot have this, can we?"

Harry's face lit up into a grin and he went to hug his werewolf friend, "Professor Lupin! How are you?"

"Hello, Harry, Ron. No need to call me Professor, just Remus is fine." He extended his hand to Ron and hugged Harry, "I am good, or as good as I can be. How are you now, Harry?"

Harry replied, breaking the hug, "I am better now, thanks to Ginny."

"I see, looks like a story I'd like to hear," Remus smiled kindly.

Ron groaned, "You don't have to ask, you will see it in ten minutes. I swear they cannot spend more than half an hour apart."

Remus looked questioningly at Harry, "I see, is something new with her?"

"She has helped me through a lot, and she is really easy to talk to," Harry shrugged, but at Ron's disbelieving snort, he added rolling his eyes, "We're dating now."

"You're dating? Congratulations," Remus said thumping Harry on back.

As Mrs. Weasley called Ron to help with the chicken, he excused himself, leaving Harry and Remus alone. Not sure what to do, Harry invited his former professor towards the couch and asked, "How are you holding up?"

Remus laughed, "I should be the asking that particular question."

"I am doing better; Ginny has been great. She helped me sort it all out," he replied sitting down. "But it is still fresh on the mind. What about you?"

The kind werewolf sadly smiled, which made the premature wrinkles on his face stand out even more, "She is a bright young woman. As for me," he sighed, "I am doing better day by day. Tonks has been so good to me. I was a mess until she talked to me, and knocked some sense into my thick skull. It is still hard at times, but with her, I'm coping. Sometimes, it just doesn't really feel it happened." By the time he finished, his eyes had taken that haunted look which Harry was used to seeing in Sirius's.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," the younger wizard replied absentmindedly. "So, are you two together?"

"It's complicated," Remus said morosely, scratching the back of his head. "I know she wants to, but I am not right for her. She doesn't realize that being with me is nothing but trouble for her."

"Why don't you give it a try? Let her in and give her a chance. I did the same with Ginny and I felt loads better," Harry told him.

Remus shook his head stubbornly, "It's different for me; I am a werewolf."

"I bet she doesn't care a bit about that," Harry countered. He was not going to let his mentor push away his only source of comfort.

Remus grinned, "You are just like your mother, Harry. Physically, you take after James, but from the inside, you're truly Lily's son. She would have said the same thing."

Harry just smiled, not sure how to respond. Remus, judging his unease continued, "I know what you are thinking. But really, it will be asking for trouble. Werewolves cannot marry wizards under the wizarding law. If she is known to be associating with a werewolf, she would be an outcast too. Even her own family; her parents would not want to see their only daughter with a werewolf. The way things are escalating, she might even lose her job."

"But isn't it worth the risk? After all, Dumbledore always says that love is the greatest strength and power," Harry argued, but to no avail.

Remus countered, "It may be true for normal wizards, but for my kind, things are a bit different. Werewolves are seen as taboo in the society."

"But, Remus, I don't care you're a werewolf. You are one of the most decent people I know. I don't think anyone in the Order would care," Harry attempted to reason with the older man.

"Yes, I know, you guys don't and you don't know how grateful I am for that. You have given me so much. I used to thank God for my friends, but even after their deaths, I have you all now. As much as I want to, the rest of the society would never accept Tonks and me," he concluded resentfully.

Harry decided not to argue further on the topic as he knew he would not be able to get through his friend at this point. To change the topic he said, "So what have you been up to these past few days?"

He loudly cleared his throat and relayed, "I was among my own kind for last fortnight. The Order got word that Voldemort has approached Greyback and his pack, so Dumbledore sent me to other two major werewolf packs to try to convince them of joining sides with the Order."

"Any luck with them?" Harry asked with concern.

"A bit," Remus frowned, wrinkles appearing on his forehead. "You see, there are three major werewolf circles in Britain. The Olympian pack is a pack of mostly rich and well off werewolves, not only of United Kingdom but also of the entire Europe; you may even call them werewolf elites. They have decided to remain neutral. They don't want to get their teeth bloody, or so they say.

"The Urban pack is not exactly a pack like Greyback's or the Olympians, it is a small group of werewolves living in wizarding Britain trying to lead a normal life. So far progress has been made with the Urbans; some of them have agreed to come for help in crisis or mutiny, but not openly participate against Voldemort, unless necessary. They are not very eager to help, and I honestly do not blame them. They have suffered the brunt of the prejudice, the Urbans. But I was able to convince one werewolf, and he has recently joined the Order."

"Blimey, just one?" Harry asked incredulously.

Remus chuckled at the look on his face. Harry closed his mouth as he realized he must have seemed pretty stupid with his mouth opened like a goldfish out of water. Running a hand through his greying hair, Remus explained, "It is better than nothing. Don't get me wrong, but most of the werewolves are so oppressed by wizards, they don't really care what happens with the war. The bloodthirsty ones want free reign, and the decent ones just want to lead a normal life without the prejudices," he paused to take a deep breath. "It is hard to convince them to come to help either side, especially when they don't want to. I personally find trouble with them as I have been known to be associated with a number of wizards throughout my life."

Harry slowly nodded with a grim expression on his face, "I see, so what else is up with the Order?"

"I have been away for two weeks," he shrugged in lack of knowledge; "I don't know much about what is happening right now. I just came back yesterday. There are some things that are purely Order business that I simply can't tell you. Frankly, you don't even want to know them. Most of them are Death Eaters sightings, Giant movements, Goblins' demands and other boring field stuff."

"I just want to know what's going on. I am tired of not knowing what's happening," Harry groaned.

"I understand, Harry," Remus consoled sympathetically. "Just wait a little while longer. Dumbledore will brief all you teenagers going to Hogwarts before the summer ends, at HQs." He looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Satisfied no one was in hearing distance, he added furtively, "He also wants to discuss the prophecy with you and something related, but I don't know what it is."

Harry looked gobsmacked at him. _Remus knew of the prophecy!_ He knew his secret. He felt colour drain from his face. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he asked hoarsely, "You know of it?"

"Yes," Remus grimly nodded, his lips curling into a thin line. "Your parents didn't mention the details, just that there was a prophecy concerning you and Voldemort. Sirius told me the entire contents on the night he turned up at my doorstep after the third task."

"He knew all of it?" Harry asked disbelievingly, not trusting what he had just heard, "Why didn't he bother telling me?"

Remus sighed, he had a weary look on his face, "He and Dumbledore both wanted to tell you at the end of Tri-Wizard tournament but when it arrived, you were already in shock after what happened. They did not want to burden you with such information at that time; you had enough to cope with. Then Sirius wanted to tell you at Christmas, but you witnessed the attack on Arthur and were feeling guilty for it, so, he could not tell you at that time either, no matter how much he wanted to. They decided to tell you once you returned from your fifth year. But unfortunately..." Remus broke off, his eyes clouding, but he jerked his head and asked, "Nevertheless, I believe Dumbledore told you the entire contents of it?"

Harry nodded dumbly, not sure what to feel or how to respond. After all this time, he learned that Sirius knew of the prophecy but was never able to tell him. Sirius knew what he had to do, but still loved him. His parents knew as well, and now, so did Remus. Ginny was right, his parents loved him in spite of what he had to do, and so did Sirius. Remus realized what was going on in his mind, as he said, "Harry, we all love you, and the prophecy does not change a thing. Similarly, James, Lily and Sirius loved you, and they didn't give a damn about the prophecy either. Do not think, I repeat, do not even wonder for a second that we might despise you for your foretold destiny."

Harry asked in a hopeful tone, "So, you don't hate me for what I have to do?"

Remus shook his head, "No I don't. And neither will anyone else. Harry it is not murder. A person as twisted as him cannot be reformed. He has reached that point of evil from where there is no turning back. You would be ridding the world of an unspeakable evil. You would be doing everyone a huge favour."

Harry let out a breath of relief, one he didn't even know he was holding. He felt the tension abating even more, which was saying something. He felt immensely relieved that Remus accepted his fate without fear or a question. It was relieving to know that Ginny and he were not the only ones who knew of the prophecy except Dumbledore. It reassured him that he was not alone in his fight and he had a faithful group of supporters with him, the people he loved, or cared about, or whatever.

"Thank you, Remus. What you said, you don't know much it means to me," he mumbled truthfully.

"You're welcome, Pronglet," Remus said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, earning a chuckle from Harry. Lupin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and said sincerely, "Listen, Harry, if you ever need anything or just want to talk about something like you would to an elder or a brother, feel free to come to me without a second thought, all right? I know I am not James or Sirius, but I would do the best I can."

Harry's grin grew wider and his mood lifted up. He once more felt like he was needed and loved, not an intruder or outsider like he felt at Dursleys. He replied cheerfully, "Thanks. That goes the same for you too, you know?"

"Yes, Harry, I know," Remus replied solemnly. After a short pause, he asked, "So, do you plan on telling your friends about the prophecy? They have a right to know."

Harry nodded resolutely, "I told Ginny before I asked her out. I plan on telling Ron and Hermione together, before the term starts."

"Good," Remus appreciated with gently advising him. "Keep your friends close to yourself. They are your greatest assets."

"I know," Harry concurred. "I have the best friends in the world."

They fell into a comfortable silence in which Harry racked his mind to find a topic to talk about, but none came to him. Fortunately, Remus thought of something as he asked, "So, are you planning to continue the DA once the school starts?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged; "I mean, if we get a decent enough teacher, what's the point? I don't think many would be interested."

"On the contrary," Remus countered, "I reckon they will be ecstatic. You should consider restarting it."

"Why? They only came because Umbridge didn't teach a thing and they wanted to get good grades on their OWLs and NEWTs," Harry argued.

Remus clarified, "They did at first, but later they came for you. They came because they were learning something which other teachers could not teach them. At first, they just wanted to pass the exams with flying colours but later, they wanted to learn to defend themselves.

"Harry, war is approaching, and students cannot learn enough material in two or three lessons a week. It may help them for basic defence, but that's all. To go on offensive, or even a strong defensive approach, they will need practice and extra training, which is not possible in such limited time. The student body certainly look up to you, and now they especially will as you are their hope of victory. You can teach them if you want to, Harry, only if you want to. It's not an obligation. But if you do, you will have a circle of powerful and loyal friends," concluded the wise Marauder.

"I guess you do have a point," Harry admitted honestly, seeing the light in the older man's argument.

"That is what I am saying," he simplified, "Nobody is forcing you to. You have a month until the term starts, so think about it in the meantime."

"Yeah, I will," Harry nodded decisively.

At this point Ginny came in through the kitchen wearing a grin on her face. Harry couldn't help but grin back at her. She always made him feel better, regardless of the situation. She casually greeted Remus and then sat down on the armrest to kiss Harry on the cheek, "You guys can come in now; everything is ready."

"Thank God, I have forgotten what the kitchen looks like," Harry exclaimed in mock relief.

His cheek earned him a smack from Ginny, who huffed playfully, "Well, mister, we were all doing it for you, cake and all the presents, but if you'd rather..."

Harry quickly interrupted her, giving her a sappy puppy look, "No, no, you know I appreciate it, Gin-Gin."

"Haaarrrrryyyyyy!" she whined loudly like a big baby, "You know how much I hate that nick."

"Will you two please give it a rest?" Ron exclaimed irritably as he walked in, "It's revolting. I bet a galleon Remus doesn't want to hear any of it."

"It's okay, Ron. I have plenty of practice blocking my ears at the right moment," Remus said with a sly grin, who was watching the conversation play out with an amused expression.

"That's good to hear. Believe me, if you stay in the room with them for fifteen minutes, you would have to do that at least once, maybe twice if are unlucky. We should head out, I'm starving. I bet the dinner is getting cold as we speak."

"Yes, Ron, for you everything is determined by food." Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ron gave her a malicious look, "Hey! What..."

"I think we should better head outside," Remus interjected politely, putting an end to the everlasting Weasley banter and headed towards the door.

"Reckon so," Harry muttered, and then extended his hand to Ginny, "Coming, Gin?"

"With you, always." She shot him a smile and promptly grabbed a hold of his hand.

Ron made a gagging face, "Eww, that was the cheesiest, mushiest thing you guys ever came up with, and that is saying something." He mock shivered and took a deep breath, then said in an annoyingly suggestive tone, "I better head out first or I'm afraid I am going to puke. Boy, I'd sure hate to miss that delicious cake Mum baked."

Saying so, he smirked at them and followed Remus example, leaving Ginny alone with Harry, who took advantage of the moment and planted a kiss on her cheek, at which Ginny giggled girlishly.

"You didn't go overboard just for me, did you?" he asked cautiously.

Ginny gave him a disbelieving look, "Oh, come on, Harry; it was no trouble at all. Now, should we head outside, or do you have something else on your mind?" Her voice took a flirty seductive note at the end.

Harry couldn't help but blush at the thought, but he decided to play along, and answered boldly, "As much as the prospect is tempting, I rather not risk it. There is no telling who might walk in, and I certainly don't want to get caught by either of your parents, not to mention your overprotective gigantic brothers."

"Don't tell me, the great Harry Potter is afraid of..." But the rest of her retort was cut off by Fred and George, who had decided to look up what was taking them so long.

"Hello, lovebirds," they said in unison, "Can you guys kindly refrain—"

"-from snogging—"

"-for a couple of hours? Everyone—"

"—is waiting for Harry to begin—"

"—the party."

Ginny scowled at them, and grabbed Harry's hand, "Okay, okay, we're heading out."

"That was what we heard ten minutes ago, pansies," George said mockingly double-checking his wristwatch.

Ginny couldn't come up with a retort, so she just stuck out her tongue in response and led Harry outdoors, away from the boisterous twins. Harry grinned inwardly, appreciating how his girlfriend had handled her brothers. He was sure he would have clammed up in a situation where he had to speak like that.

They walked towards the huge table set up in the garden just for the occasion. Harry saw that the table was full of his favourite dishes, ranging from steak and kidney pie to chicken roast and grilled chops. Mrs. Weasley had cooked enough to feed a small army, or that was what it seemed to be. Also, he could see a lot of familiar faces gathered about for his birthday party; '_his'_ birthday party. It sounded strange to him, though he had to admit it had a nice ring to _it_. Growing up he never had such an experience. The Dursleys had never bothered to acknowledge his birthday even in the least trivial way. After he started at Hogwarts, his friends would send him gifts and presents on his birthday, but that was it. This was the first time he was celebrating his special day, in the traditional way, with his family, his _real _family and friends, and of course _his_ girlfriend.

He went forward and greeted his friends and other familiar acquaintances from the Order, all the time holding Ginny's arm. Quite a number of people had stopped by: Nymphadora Tonks, Will Mathews, Elizabeth Taylor, Hagrid, a mysterious brunette woman whom he did not know, and of course Remus, and most of the Weasley clan, including Fleur. Ron had told him that Moody, Charlie and Professor McGonagall were also invited, but they had politely refused due to Order business. Harry couldn't care much, he was happy just to be with most of his real family on his birthday, but getting a party thrown and presents was a perk he could not say no to. He could see the huge pile of gifts on a small side table covering its whole surface.

He sat between Ginny and Remus during the dinner. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny seemed to be on some sort of crusade to fatten him up, filling his plate as soon as he cleared half of it. Halfway through the dinner, he had teasingly asked Ginny if she wanted him to be fat like Crabbe or Goyle, but she had shushed him along with placing a chop on his plate.

The conversation during dinner was mostly boring and official business-like in Harry's opinion, so he spent most of his time talking to Ginny and holding her hand. He was unaware of the knowing looks others were casting in their way, but Ginny was, and she ignored it.

The meal was over rather quickly and she took a breath of relief as everyone's attention drew towards the cake and the presents. Harry got a variety of stuff: Chocolates, Quidditch gloves, an extension to his wardrobe, Defensive and Duelling Books etc. His favourite was the bracelet Ginny had given him along with a diary and a sweater, which she had herself knitted for him, but he thought he may have been a bit biased in that regard.

As the hour grew late, one by one the guests took their bid and left. The first to leave was the newcomer, Rebecca Williams, who intrigued Harry, as she seemed to do with Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley well enough. He had had a short conversation with her when Bill introduced them. The only thing he gathered of value was that she worked as an Unspeakable at the Ministry and she knew his parents, and Sirius. He had noticed she had gone kind of stiff at the mention of Sirius's name, and this clicked to him, but he was unable to make anything of it.

Later that night, he was sitting by the fireplace with Ginny, marvelling at his current life at The Burrow. It was perfect, except for one thing, Sirius. He stilled missed him, and sometimes he had the same lost feeling, but Ginny had filled a large portion of the hollow well. Now that he had her in his life, he felt like everything was going to work out in the end. She somehow made him feel better whenever he was down, and he was still amazed for this. She must have recognized his train of thoughts as always, he thought, because she asked running a hand through his hair, "Something on your mind, Harry?"

He shook his head and then kissed the top of her forehead, "Just thinking how wonderful you have been to me. You lighten up my day Gin. I don't know what I would do without you. I never want to let you go."

"I feel the same way, Harry, and I promise, I won't let go of you, ever, no matter what happens," she said dramatically, but truly meaning every word of it.

"Even If I acted like a major prat?" He asked childishly.

"Even then," she chuckled, "I will never abandon you for anything in the world, let alone something so trifling and silly. You are stuck with me, mister."

"Good," he mumbled lowering his lips to hers, "'cause you are my life now, Ginevra Molly Weasley, and I would never let you go, sweetheart."  
>- hg - hg - hg - <p>

AN/- Here is the Chapter 6. Please rate and review guys.  
>Sorry for the delay, I got stuck on this chapter thrice, and my beta reader also was a little busy. I'll try to update the next chapter within a fortnight.<p> 


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys..This is not a chapter, just a note..I've been absent for almost a year because life happened, but now I'm back..I had a tough year, but, here I am :P  
>Now, I'm re-writing this fic, and I can tell you this much, it won't be soooo corny anymore..It will be sometimes pathetically cute, but not so corny and rushed.<br>I need a beta-reader, so if anyone is interested, PLEASE PM me….I desperately need one, because otherwise, this fic is gonna suck.  
>I'm rewriting chapter 4 at the moment…As soon as I find a beta, I'll start re-posting. <p>


End file.
